Before the Sunsets
by AvengerTimeLady
Summary: Bree Malcolm knows that her mentor Dr. Alan Grant is right about his theories on raptors but the whole world doesn't seem to care much about paleontology anymore. So Bree brings it upon herself to help Alan. Before long Bree finds herself at Jurassic World doing more than she ever imagined doing and meeting a handsome rugged stranger named Owen Grady. Will it work out? We will see!
1. Introduction

1 Introduction

Bree sat nervously waiting for Dr. Alan to arrive in his office. Bree knew that this news she brought with her would make a hug impact with their research pact they were working so hard to keep alive. It's been a strenuous two years keeping this project alive but with the news Bree brings with her, they may be able to continue their research they have been working for so long to stay alive.

Bree glanced at the clock. Quarter after eight. Alan is running late today. Very unusual for the doctor. If Alan fully agrees to this then she would need his help to convince her father of her decision, _after_ she leaves first. First things first though. Bree couldn't help but nervously play with a strand of her long curly brown hair.

Finally Bree hears Alan's footsteps come down the hallway. Immediately Bree picks up her stacks of papers, coffee cup, and stands up prepared to have a debate with her mentor. Dr. Alan walks in his office unfazed by Bree's presence there. Bree called the Doctor in the middle of the night last night letting him know she needed desperately to meet with him.

"Good Morning Miss Malcolm, how are you this morning?" he courteously asks as he takes off his coat and his hat and placed it on his coat rack. He sounded tiered to Bree and once he turns towards her she sees the bags under his eyes. Sleepless nights and stress of figuring out how to keep their project afloat. Bree took a deep breath.

"Good, why are you calling me Miss Malcolm?" Bree asked feeling annoyed when her surname came up.

"You called me three in the morning," he simply stated taking a seat in his office chair.

"Sorry for that, it's that I received an email last night-"

"Would you like some coffee? I would," Alan states interrupting Bree. Bree made a playful sour face to her mentor before handing him the coffee cup she held in her hand. He only grinned back at her before accepting the cup she gave him. He took a deeply satisfying sip.

"Thanks, now what is this new proposal you have that could not wait to tell me?" he asked, leaning back comfortably in his chair. Bree could feel her face go white from fear of what she was about to propose to Alan.

"Alan first I mean this to be good news for the team. Please keep an open mind about everything I'm about to tell you about the proposal," she warned giving Alan a look. He cautiously nodded his head not knowing what he was agreeing to.

"I found someone who wants to help and fund our research," Bree began, letting the good news settle in Alan's mind. Alan still gave her a cautious look.

"Okay, for how long?" he asks trying not to get his hopes get too high.

"They told me for five years," Bree answered catching a glint of anticipation appear in Alan's eyes. Alan leaned forward unsure if he heard he correctly.

"F-five years? What do they want in return?" Alan asks knowing there must be something wrong with this proposal. No one gives anything for free in this day and age.

"They only asked for two scientists, a Paleontological behaviorist and a normal paleontologist, to come to their research center for a few months. They believe they have some valuable information to push our research further along with theirs," Bree declared.

Alan had to admit to himself, the proposal didn't sound bad at all. Still he wasn't sure why Bree was acting so nervous.

"Where do the Paleontological behaviorist and _normal_ paleontologist have to go for a few months?" he asks clasping his hands together. Bree paused for a moment before answering.

"Jurassic World," she simply stated. Alan feel like he just got the wind knocked out of him. _Jurassic World?_ Of all places?

"No," Alan stated back. Bree looked unfazed by his response.

"I already agreed to be the Paleontological behaviorist. I just need a paleontologist to go along with me," she stated as a matter of fact. This threw Alan over board.

"What no, I forbid you to go! Bree what are you thinking? Did you seriously think I would consider saying yes to this? Or your father?" Alan ask standing up from his seat, unable to contain the flood of emotions taking him.

"No which is why I am leaving today. Neither you nor my father can stop me from going. Alan, I know you hate this but you know we need this. We are out of options, unless we do this you and the team are done for," Bree continued no longer fidgeting. "Send someone or not I am still going."

Bree checks she has her collection of things before heading towards the door. She paused on the handle faced back at Dr. Alan again.

"Just know if you don't send someone I will stay on the island as a permanent employee. I will work to fund our project but there would be no grantee for how long I can keep our project afloat. You put my life more at risk that way then if you send someone to come with me and we stay only for a few months. Just think about it Alan." She asks before she officially walks out of the office leaving a strange silence in the office behind her.

Alan sat back down to think for a moment. He can't help but admire Bree's dedication to this project. But to accept such a ridiculous proposal and put the lives of two of his students at risk, Alan never would agree. Bree wasn't giving him a choice; she gave him a demand. Bree is the most courageous, stubborn person Alan has ever met.

Making a decision Alan picks up his phone and makes a call.


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World

2 Welcome to Jurassic World

Bree felt at home already as she picked up her luggage and entered the boat. It was hot and humid just like home. It was hard adjusting to Montana's dry climate. Bree was sure she used a gallon of lotion every day over there.

Before long they were on their way to Island Nublar. Bree took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air of the sea. Excitement filled her chest. She couldn't believe she was here! Really here! On her way to work with actual dinosaurs! Specifically what she and Alan have been working on, velociraptors.

They were on the brink of making a major discovery, proving raptors have high intelligence capacities. It will change the way the world thinks of these powerful creatures. Part of the reason why Jurassic World was looking to help them. If they can figure out how the raptors learn, communicate, etc., etc., then that opens new horizons for what this park can offer to the world.

Part of the reason why Bree accepted is because she wants to show the world Alan is right. He has been more of a father to Bree than her own biological father, Ian Malcolm. Bree began to bitterly think of him. He has so many kids with so many ex-wives he loses track of her all the time. Part of the reason she left without telling him a word. He didn't care so why should she care?

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be docking in a few minutes. Please collect your things and prepare to disembark. Thank you for coming to Jurassic World," the intercom announced.

That was easy for Bree seeing she stuffed all her belongings into one large suitcase. She has been waiting for this moment all her life. She had no idea how much this park was going to change her life.

Forever.

 **Claire P.O.V**

Last night Claire had the worst night of her life. She just had her first date with a man called Owen Grady and everything went horrible wrong. Claire was so tried and embarrassed she left the date early. Now she was determined to never see that man again. Or at least make the attempt to.

Seeing how they were stuck on a small island together she wasn't sure how successful she would be at accomplishing her goal. Thank goodness it was Monday. Her favorite day of the week. Claire was ready to forget her drama filled weekend and get back to work.

Not only had her date with Owen gone horribly wrong. Her sister this past weekend has called her nonstop crying because she is sure this time she and her husband are getting a divorce. Maybe it's because of her sister she put such high expectations on Owen. She doesn't want to go through what her sister is going through. Ever.

Claire has worked too hard for so long only to have a man ruin it all for her.

Claire tried to put her regrets of last night date behind her. He was very much obviously not the man for her. She will keep on looking for however long that takes. Seeing that she is stuck on a very small Island that might take a very long time.

Claire's phone rang as she reached the elevator. It was her secretary, Zara. Claire became worried. Has something changed in her schedule? She picks up the phone.

"Zara?"

"Claire, I would like to let you know that your 8:30 appointment with the board has been canceled. A plane was delayed so all of the board will not be here until tomorrow. Fortunately you have an opening tomorrow at noon so I rescheduled your meeting until then." Zara immediately announced and continued on with other adjustments to her schedule. The elevator door dinged and opened its doors but Claire didn't bother going in. Instead she turns around and starts heading back out of the building.

"Then our new Paleontological behaviorist is arriving early, she will be arriving on the 8 a.m. boat. Should I send someone down to fetch her?" Zara asks.

"No, no I will get her," Claire answered making Zara pause for a second.

"You don't normally greet new employees," Zara stated knowing something was up.

"I know but I need something to do to occupy my free time. You know me I can never be still when there is work to be done," Claire answered. It wasn't entirely the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Claire never knew what to do with herself when she had "free time" for herself. But her real reason was not to think about the weekend.

"That is true," she replied with her British accent, satisfied with Claire's answer. Claire let out a silent sign of relief that Zara didn't prod further. Probably distracted with her wedding plans. Claire has caught her more than once on her cell phone and computer looking up wedding things. Claire didn't agree with Zara's choice but kept her opinions to herself.

"Okay well her name is Bree Malcolm, she is a temporary employee as our paleontological behaviorist. We are supposed to have another paleontologist come but for some reason she came alone. You may want to check up on that because we won't fund their research if we don't have two paleontologists here," Zara informed. Claire simply nodded before remembering she was on the phone.

"Okay I will follow up on that. Thank you Zara. I will probably call you again within the hour," Claire informed her. Swiftly Claire exited the building employees jumping out of her way as she walked past them. Claire couldn't help but smile at herself. She has really moved up in the world.

 **Bree's POV**

Bree was not sure what to do with herself as she disembarked the train and stood in the middle of the park. People left and right bustling past her in a hurry to go see the next attraction. Again reminding Bree of her home in Florida.

Bree spotted the Innovation Center remembering from her email that she was to report there. Bree loved the feeling of the hot scorching sun on her skin again with the humid air that felt like it was moisturizing her skin again. Today Bree didn't bother with lotions.

Took a little longer than expected. She forgot how much she did hate crowds. Hopefully where ever she would be working soon will be away from all the tourists. Bree stopped for a moment to put up her messy brown curls up in a ponytail. She sure missed this climate but also forgot how hot and muggy it can be. Good thing she came prepared with hair products.

Bree pushed the giant brass doors and felt the cool air of the building rush pass her. Her mouth dropped open as she walks in and finds herself surrounded by holograms. Life size holograms of dinosaurs walking around her. She can't help but feel like a child again when she first began to learn about dinosaurs.

"You must be Doctor Malcolm," a clear female voice called out. Bree broke out of her trance and found a red head lady walking towards her dressed in corporate dress clothing making Bree feel self-conscious about her clothing. Safari shorts with a casual button up shirt and brown hiking boots.

"Bree," she corrected flinching at her last name and the lady reached out her hand and Bree shook it.

"My name is Claire Dearing but you can call me Miss Dearing," she introduced. "Today I will be showing you to your new place and showing you around."

"Great, um, where do I get registered?" Bree asked again remembering her email.

"Right this way," Claire indicated. Bree followed right after pulling alongside her, her large suite case. "Do you know how to ride a motorcycle Bree?" Claire asked. Bree smiled

"I sure do."


	3. First Meetings

3 First Meetings

It took a long while for Bree to receive her work badge and housing assignment number. She forgot to fill out an electronic form which was sent to her in an email. Claire looked very annoyed when she found out but said nothing as the kind man at the desk helped Bree sort things out. Finally they were on their way to Bree's new housing.

"Okay now that you have your own tablet you will find all of the information you may need in there. Your assigned transportation will be given tomorrow before work. So for today you can spend your time settling in," Claire declared as they road in her car down a dirt road. "If you ever get lost just press the map icon on your tablet and it will find your location for you so you can never get lost on this island. Any questions?"

"Yes, so I cannot go to see the velociraptors today then?" Bree asked feeling let down that she was not immediately going to work. Claire paused, this is not where she saw herself going today.

"Don't worry you will have plenty of time to see them tomorrow. Just for today let's take one step at a time," Claire tried to divert the direction of the conversation.

"I guess you're right," Bree sighed letting their conversation drop to silence. Claire anxiously drummed her thumbs on the wheel and checked the time again. If she didn't hurry she would be late for her next meeting. The silence grew more awkward in the car or at least for Claire who isn't a great conversationalist. Bree on the other hand just stared out the window comfortable with the silence.

"So why the big suite case?" Claire tried to bring up, unsure of what else to say. Bree again broke out of a trance.

"What was that? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Bree apologized.

"Why the big suite case?" Claire repeated.

"I can't help it, I brought all the equipment I thought I might need for this study. Plus I have an unusual fetish for shoes. I have a lot of shoes in there. Never could stick with one pair," Bree explained. Claire smiled, she loved shoes too, especially those with heels.

"What are you looking to discover here?" she curiously asked.

"Well Dr. Grant believes that velociraptors are high intelligent creatures. With high abilities of communication. That would explain their hunting behavioral trait. If we can prove that then-"Bree began to go off on a small lecture of velociraptor speech.

"You really care a lot about this," Claire stated at the end of her speech. Bree began to blush.

"Well yes. To me Dr. Grant has been more of a father than my actual father." Bree informed Claire looking back out at the window.

"Dr. Ian Malcom right?" Claire tried to sound interested.

"Yea," Bree answered not saying anything else. Silence filled the car again until Claire phone began to ring.

"Shoot!" Claire whispered loudly to herself. She only had five minutes to make it to that meeting. Luckily for Claire they made it to a clearing where all these Bungalows sat next to a lake. She parked the car and both ladies disembarked.

"Do you need help getting your things inside?" Claire asked as she opened up her trunk and eyed the large suite case. Bree appraised Claire before shaking her head no.

"I've got it. I may look small but," Bree picked up the suite case and placed it on the ground next to her for emphasis "I am stronger than I look. Thank you though for being kind and giving me a ride."

"Your welcome," Claire smiled. "Food is provided at the employee cafeteria for free which you can find on your map. If you eat at the park you will get discounted prices. Anything else you need to know about or find is on your tablet."

"Thank you, will I see you around?" Bree asked surprising Claire. People usually don't like her around.

"Maybe," she answered tentatively. Her phone rang again. She is now officially late. "I have to go but I have one more question. Will another paleontologist be joining you soon? It's that we cannot fulfill our part of the agreement unless you fulfill yours."

"Yes in a few days don't worry. They just could come at the same time as I could," Bree lied prepared for this question. Claire simply nodded as her phone rang again.

"I have to go now, thank you Bree for coming on such short notice and I look forward to your discovery," Claire lied to get out of the situation.

"Thank you," Bree thanked offering one last hand shake which Claire took before entering her car and driving away. Leaving Bree alone with her things. Bree turned towards her bungalow and went in.

It was a small place and everything was dinosaur themed but Bree felt right at home immediately. It didn't take long for her to unpack her clothes, toiletries, and research equipment in their proper places. By the time she was done Bree's watch read noon. Lunch time. Bree quickly began using her tablet to locate the cafeteria. She didn't like that Claire was repeating everything like she were some Neanderthal. She did have a doctorate in paleontology.

It wasn't hard. Follow the dirt path south for two miles large building before reentering the park. Bree didn't mind that she needed to walk. She hiked all the time in Montana. A little walk wouldn't hurt her. Bree walked out putting her new tablet in a knapsack along with her cell phone and wallet.

The day is beautiful and everything was luscious and green. Bree missed the color green and the salty breeze coming from the ocean. Bree knew Dr. Alan would hate her forever for making this impulsive decision to come here on her own but Bree couldn't help but feel that this was right. Something about coming is what she needed to. Not spend another few years digging in the dirt and cry out to the world what they were doing was still worth funding.

No one believed in paleontology anymore. Bree knew they were going to need to evolve if they wanted to survive, something Dr. Alan refused to do. Bree just hoped that Alan would do the right thing and send another person out to join her. Then they could get back on schedule and finish proving their theory right.

Soon a large white building appeared in Bree's view. Large silver letters reading cafeteria. Bree jogged the rest on the way making her sweat a bit. Inside the cafeteria was luxurious and filled with employees with different colored shirts. Bree stepped into line, grabbing all the food she wanted, scanned her work badge and found an empty table in a corner all for herself.

Bree never minded being alone. Sometime being alone was better than the alternative. Caring for someone and getting hurt. Plus it offered her a lot of good reading time which she absolutely loves to do. Once Bree was seated she pulls out a book from her bag and begins reading while she ate. Only a few minutes passed before someone interrupts Bree.

"Excuse me is it alright if we join you? All of the other tables are taken," a deep voice interrupts pulling Bree out of her book. She looks up to find a ruggedly handsome man stand before her along with a couple of his buddies. Bree only nods before scooting over a little bit for all the men to be able to fit at the table and tries to dive back into her book. Only she couldn't because she felt like someone was watching her.

She was right.

She glanced up from her book to find the same handsome man who asked for her permission to sit down staring at her intently. Again Bree tried to go back to her book but couldn't help but glance time to time up to see if the handsome stranger would stop looking at her. He made her nervous.

"You're Dr. Malcolm," he speaks to her.

"How do you know?" Bree asks surprised someone knew her name here.

"Your badge," he points out with his fork before taking a bite to eat.

"Oh," Bree felt stupid.

"You are going to the raptor compound to study them aren't you? Just to warn you they don't like new visitors," he simply stated taking a drink next.

"So? Why do you care? I don't even know who you are," Bree asks feeling annoyed by this man already. He puts everything down and sticks out his hand toward Bree.

"Owen Grady, raptor trainer. I care because I'm going to be your new babysitter," he stated. Bree made a face at him, ignored his hand, and picked up her things.

"For your information, I don't need a babysitter thank you very much. I probably know more about your velociraptors more than you do seeing that Im the new paleontologist here to teach you a thing or two about how to train your velociraptors. It has not been nice meeting you Mr. Grady and I will see you at work tomorrow," Bree opined before walking away. The men at the same table laughed at a surprised Owen.

"I like her, she's got fire in her," Barry, Owens best friend spoke. Owen rolled his eyes at him and returned to his meal.

"I think he likes her already too," someone else at the table interjected.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asks annoyed.

"Well you couldn't stop staring at her Romeo," Barry explained.

"That's because I've never seen such a small girl eat so much food before. Did you see her plate of food? At that rate we will run out of food here within the week," Owen spat back. Why was he being so mean? He figured maybe because he is still annoyed how his date with Claire went. He has never messed up a date so badly before. He didn't like it at all.

"Right whatever lets you sleep at night," Barry responded laughing. "I've seen that look before. You are interested in her. You thought she was pretty which I admit she was. Maybe if you don't go after her I will."

"Whatever man," Owen grinned at his friend before digging into his food again. Barry is just messing with him and he knew it. Plus he doesn't even know the girl very well to even know if he would like her. Only reason he noticed was because of the velociraptor that was on the cover of her book.

Rare to see a female interested in raptors. Plus once he realized her name he remembered that a Dr. Malcolm would be joining their team tomorrow. He assumed a man not realizing it could have been a women. She will be the first women working with his raptors and that made Owen nervous. How will his girls react to another female presence beside their own?

Owen put those thoughts aside. He wants to finish his lunch in peace and just worry about everything tomorrow. No scientist who thinks they are smarter than him will drag him down. All the scientist here on the island are the most stupid geniuses Owen has ever meet. Assuming they know how to handle raptors just because they made them they own them. Owen is sure Dr. Malcolm is no different.


	4. First Day of Work

4 First Day of Work

Bree was excited for today. She has been waiting for this all of her life. Today she sees the velociraptors. Quickly she took a shower and spent a long while taming her curly hair and preparing it for the humidity outside. Once she was done and dressed she ate a bowl of cereal which she bought at the employee store last night and stored in her little kitchen.

Adrenaline filled her making Bree rush out the door with her knapsack and jump on her motorcycle bike. It has obviously been used before but Bree didn't care. She had a nice motorcycle back at home. She turned on the gas on the motorcycle and it purred underneath her. Off she was flying down the dirt road.

Oh if Alan could see her now.

 **Owen POV**

Morning came just like every day for the past four years. Owen felt much better today than he did yesterday. Better sleep and a friendly drink with a cute girl at the bar last night put him in a better mood then yesterday. As usual Owen arrived here first and unlocked the office preparing for the day. He liked this time alone with his girls. No InGen trying to make new progress for new tests to be done. No one else acting stupid around these raptors nearly getting themselves eaten. No reports, medical procedures or anything else for that matter. Just Owen and his raptors, training.

Owen climbed up the metal stairway which lead to the cat walk above the raptor compound. With his clicker in his hand he announce his presence to the raptors whom immediately arose ready for whatever Owen has in store for them today.

"Eyes on me!" Owen commanded with his alpha tone. This was the easiest exercise of the day. The raptors quickly gathered together and lifted their heads. Owen gave more orders with clicks. He did this every day for the past four years trying to get these raptors to listen to orders. Not easy when they rather eat you than listen to you. Half an hour later Owen hears the sounds of vehicles coming in, his men coming in for work.

"Okay go!" Owen let down his hand and the raptors ran back into the greenery in their cage.

"Wow," he heard a female voice say. Owen looks up only to find the girl from yesterday, Dr. Malcolm, on the catwalk taking a video and ferociously taking notes in a notebook. The sight of her leaning a little too far forward over the catwalk railing brought back Owens anger from yesterday.

"Hey what are you doing here? You are not qualified to be up here. Go back now!" Owen ordered very annoyed coming towards her ready to remove her from the premises. Dr. Malcolm must have seen something frightening in his expression because without a comment she quickly obeyed him. His co-workers always told him it was his "Alpha" side that would scare people senseless.

He followed her down the stairs. At the bottom of the stair case she glared back at him holding her ground. Bold move. Time to set the rules.

"What do you think you were doing? Do you want to be eaten?" Owen asks walking past her towards the office building. He heard the scurry of her feet as she jogged to catch back up with him.

"Doing my job! What is your deal? I'm here to help you!" she shot out to him, still glaring when he glanced at her.

"Yea and nearly getting yourself killed in the process," Owen retorted back entering his office.

"You're just mad that I snuck up on you and surprised you," spat back at him. This girl was really getting on his nerve. She has no idea in how much danger she almost put herself in. Owen recalled the young boy who lost his arm from a similar situation she put herself in.

Quickly Owen searched his desk for that stupid fat manual and documents. Once he found it he slammed it on his desk and faced Dr. Malcolm who had her arms crossed and still glaring at him. He glared back. What is her deal?

"You need to sit here and read this manual. This manual contains all of the rules we have around this compound. If you want to keep your job and survive here I recommend you read it. After that you need to pass a test that you can take on your new tablet. I assume you have yours correct?" Owen instructed. She only nodded and he continued. "Once you're done with this test and sign these waver forms you can talk to Barry. I have enough to do around here without having to babysit another scientist who thinks they know more. I leave you to it then Dr. Malcolm."

"It's Bree," she demanded taking her seat now ignoring him an opened the manual.

"Whatever," Owen replied leaving the office. Once outside he took a deep breath to calm himself. Barry walked up to him carrying that look on his face.

"Why do you treat her like that Owen? What has she done to you?" Barry asks placing his hand on Owens shoulder.

"She was leaning over the catwalk Barry," Owen explained as they walked towards the compound. Barry mumbled something in French to himself. Owen knew Barry remembers the incident too.

"Still Owen, she is here to help us and you have been a jerk to her from the moment you meet her. You need to clear the air between you two otherwise you will be stuck together as an old bickering married couple until she leaves," Barry counseled jokingly. They had reached the cage leading into the compound. Owen pressed the button to let them in and they began their inspection of the equipment.

"To be honest I can't wait for her to leave," Owen said laughing. Barry laughed and shook his head at Owen.

"Watch by the time it is time for her to leave you won't want her to go," Barry stated without looking at Owen. Owen stopped working for a moment.

"What makes you say that? What do you think her and me? Whatever man," Owen was sure Barry was just messing with him.

"Believe it or not I can tell about these sort of things," Barry said without any interruptions with his work. Owen threw a rag at him.

 **Bree POV**

A couple hours later Bree finished reading the manual and taking her test but she was still fuming about how Owen has treated her. How could he treat her like that? He doesn't even know her! Basically calling her stupid! It annoyed Bree a lot when someone treats her like a child. She isn't a child! She 30 for crying out loud with a doctorate to top it off. It's always been because of how young she has always looked.

Very rarely would she put on any make up which of course made her look more like a girl than a women. Sure Bree could put on makeup but she rarely had any reasons to bother with such things plus it just adds a lot of time to her morning routine which was already long as it is with her hair. Long, curly, annoying brown hair.

Other things made her look young too such as her height. She isn't too short but 5'4 isn't all that tall either. Anyway there was probably a lot of other things that always made people treat her a bit like a child. She has never liked it and always became annoyed or angry whenever it did happen.

Maybe it annoyed her so much because that is always how her father did treat her whenever she did see him. Even when she did grow up and started her own life he never saw her any differently than a child who doesn't know any better.

Only person to see her for who she was is Dr. Grant. It's why she liked him and decided to go work for him also to annoy her dad. Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm never liked each other even after the Jurassic Park incident.

Well it was time for Bree to turn in her things so she stood up and went outside looking for Barry. Once she was outside she realized a problem. She didn't know who Barry was. Bree spotted a group of men standing around a vehicle looking out of place in Bree's opinion. They looked like military men that should be out on a mission somewhere not here. They gave Bree a very bad vibe.

Then a scrawny kid came out with boxes in his hands. Everything he wore was blue jean and the kid looked nervous around those men. Unfortunately for the kid one of those men stuck out their foot and tripped him. The boy crashed and all his boxes flew out of his hands. The men only laughed as the boy tried to scrabble to his feet. Bree felt her cheeks flair up as she marched over to help the boy.

"Aww look guys little Bobby needs help from a girl. Can you even pick him up little girl?" one of the guys snorted. All the guys broke into another round of laughter. Bobby checks went red but accepted Bree's help any ways.

"Bobby look! These _boys_ need to pick on you because they are self-conscious about how _small_ they are." Bree spat out at the men as she helped raise Bobby off the ground. One of the men became angry and looked like he was about to do something. But-

"Hey what is going on here?" Owen yelled out to the men. He strode over and began picking up the boxes Bobby had dropped. The military men stood up straight as if they were ready to salute.

"We were just getting ready to help Bobby when this little girl interfered. I don't see that she has a badge to be here sir. Would you like me to escort her out of here sir?" the same man that was ready to do something to Bree spoke. Bree shivered at the thought of what that man would try to do to her if she were escorted away by this man. Owen had finished picking up the boxes and handed them to Bobby who hurriedly scurried away.

"Didn't look like that to me gentlemen. Looked like you were about to get your asses kicked by this shorty over here. If I see anyone of you near her ever again you will have me to deal with. Is that understood?" Owen cracked his knuckles for emphasis. Bree couldn't help but feel amazed that these military men who were larger than Owen in almost every way and outnumbered him where afraid of him.

"Yes sir!" they all repeated in unison.

"Now back to work men," Owen ordered and the men in a line filed out.

"Alpha much?" Bree let out when the men were out of ear shot.

"You have no idea," Owen responded. "Now you are coming with me."

Owen began walking away and Bree jogged to catch up. Her knapsack bouncing behind her.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked hoping it would be back to the raptor compound.

"I need a drink," Owen simply responded. He led her to the parking lot to his motorcycle where Bree paused unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"My motorcycle is over there. Do you want me to go get it?" Bree asked. Owen shook his head.

"No, it would be faster if you ride with me. Come on get on," Owen ordered turning on his motorcycle to life. It roared with great satisfaction. Bree didn't feel sure if that was a good idea but she climbed on behind Owen and put an arm around his waist. Good thing Owen couldn't see her because Bree's face became red when she realized exactly how strong he really is.

"Hold on tight, I like to drive fast," Owen ordered as he turned the gas up letting the motorcycle roar louder. Bree hugged him tighter and Owen took off down the dirt road.


	5. Want a Drink?

5 Want a Drink?

Bree hasn't been behind a guy with a motorcycle since high school. She forgot how nice it was to be care free and just enjoy the speed of the motorcycle but why did she just trust Owen? She doesn't even know him and she just willingly jumped on his motorcycle and rode with him. What if he tried something? Bree began thinking about all her self-defense classes she ever took.

Soon though Owen began to slow down and parked his motorcycle behind some large building. Bree heard a large crowd of people on the other side so she assumed they were behind-the-scene of the actual park. Both Bree and Owen got off the motorcycle and Owen motioned Bree to follow him. They walked through a doorway that Owen scanned his badge to open the door and walked down an alley that lead to the main street of Jurassic World.

Bree again felt overwhelmed and yet amazed of the grandeur of the park. She really needed to soon go explore this park. Owen tapped her on the shoulder to grab her attention again and have her follow him to Margaritaville.

It must have been lunch time seeing how full the restaurant was. Bree noticed that a lot of ladies were looking at Owen as a delicious piece of meat they need for their next dinner. Bree on the other hand received a lot of glares from them. Bree didn't care though. She rolled her eyes and continued following Owen through the restaurant.

Owen found two seats that were just vacated by two elderly men. As soon as Owen took a seat a bartender immediately came to Owen with her two top buttons undone.

"What can I get for you Owen?" she asked in a seductive voice as she leaned over to show off her cleavage to him. He didn't pay any attention to her though. Instead he stared at Bree.

"What would you like Shorty?" he offered to her first. Bree really badly wanted to roll her eyes at the nickname he choose for her but seeing the bartender glare at her only made her smile.

"A virgin Margarita please," Bree ordered as she took her seat next to Owen.

"Don't tell me you are on a diet too," Owen groaned in annoyance.

"'Did you see the food on her plate? At that rate this place will be out of food in a week'" Bree tried to mimic Owens tone from yesterday. Owen's face paled at the comment.

"You heard that?" he asks a bit horrified. Bree shrugged and looked anywhere but at Owen. A TV caught her attention and she pretended to watch the sport that was playing.

"Yea my book fell when I walked out yesterday. I went back in to retrieve it and I overheard you say that," she informed Owen.

"I'm sorry, yesterday was just a really bad day for me. Sorry I have been a real jerk to you lately," Owen apologized. Something about his apology made Bree look back at him. They stared at each other for a moment neither sure how to break the connection they just made.

"So a virgin Margarita and what else?" the bartender asked breaking their connection for them. Bree quickly noticed that she buttoned her shirt back up.

"Just a regular tequila for me thanks," Owen ordered.

"Okay will be right back," the bartender informed before leaving dejectedly.

Silence grew between Owen and Bree. It made Bree feel uncomfortable. The bartender came back with their drinks before Bree thought of something to say.

"Thank you," she began.

"For what?" Owen asked before taking a sip from his drink. Surprised to see where this conversation was going.

"For saving Bobby and I back there. I don't know what those men would have done to us if you hadn't come and interfered. Thank you," Bree thanked before taking a sip of her own from her drink.

"Your welcome. A favor though, please don't turn that into a habit please. I can't always be there to protect you from them. They are dangerous, stupid men and you should stay away from them," Owen warned looking at Bree in the eye. Bree put her drink down and nodded.

"Deal!"

They slipped back into silence but this time it was less awkward than the first. Briefly they both watched the game before Bree interrupted the silence again.

"So what are we doing here?" Bree asks. Owen chuckles before answering.

"Strait to the point huh? Well I guess this is mainly to make up for being a jerk to you yesterday and today and figured this may be a good way to reintroduce myself today to you. Hello my name is Owen Grady, the raptor trainer here at Jurassic World," Owen offered his hand to Bree. This time Bree smiled and took it.

"Hello Owen my name is Dr. Bree Malcolm. I'm your new paleontology behaviorist expert. You can call me Bree though," Bree greeted back.

"Nice to meet you officially," Owen offered before returning to his drink. Bree took another sip too.

"So what brings you here to Jurassic World?" Owen asks "Don't all you paleontologist hate this place or something. Something about the dinosaurs here are only theme park mutated monsters and the real answers are in the rock or something like that?" Bree couldn't help but laugh a bit at Owens interpretation of paleontologist like Alan.

"Funding for our project actually," Bree explained. "If another paleontologist and I came here temporarily to help you guys with your research Jurassic World has offered to fully fund our dig for another few years."

Owen nodded at her answer before firing another question at her.

"So where is this other paleontologist at? Are they like you? IF they are this is going to cost me twice the amount of work. Maybe I should use this as an excuse to ask for another raise," Owen teased. Bree lightly punched his arm.

"I don't know where the other paleontologist is. I have to call my mentor tonight and see where he is at with the arrangement," Bree answered.

"I hope it's someone with more common sense than you," Owen teased again. Bree put her drink down.

"I do have common sense!" Bree began to argue.

"No you don't," Owen defended himself. "You are fearless and fearlessness isn't good around here. First you mouth off a raptor trainer. Second you nearly let yourself fall into a raptor cage to be eaten by a raptor or two. Third you tried to save a scrawny kid that you hardly know at all from five stupidly dangerous Navy seals on your first day here on the island. That is acting without common sense."

Bree rolled her eyes at him and let him think he won the argument. She allowed herself to be distracted by the TV but Owen wasn't going to have any of that.

"So what is the real reason YOU are here? Dr. Grant could have sent anyone with more common sense than you or sent no one at all but you are here. Why is that?" Owen curiously asked. That question however made Bree raise an eye brow at him.

"How did you know I was working for Dr. Grant? I didn't say his name," Bree noted. Owen faced her properly drink still in hand though.

"Do you really think my bosses wouldn't tell me the reason why I need to watch over two new employees in my compound? I know about Dr. Grant and the project. So tell me, why are you here?" Owen explained again taking a sip from his drink that was almost gone. Bree took a deep breath and put her drink back down.

"Well you see we did a cranial scans of a fossil skull of a velociraptor and found what looks to be a very sophisticated resonating chamber. That means they have sophisticated vocal skills," Bree explained. Owen nodded understanding what she was saying so far.

"Anyway we think it's the key to their social intelligence which is why they are able to coordinate their attacks so their prey wouldn't know what is going on. They can talk to each other to a level we never imagined. They are smart, smarter than dolphins or whales or even primates. That is just one of the many theories we have to prove," Bree paused for a moment.

"Anyway I know Dr. Grant is right even if the rest of the world won't listen anymore. I want to help but there isn't much a paleontologist can do anymore. There is nothing valuable left in the dirt for us anymore. I realized it was time to move on, evolve I guess you can say. Plus I have always dreamt of seeing these powerful creatures in action for myself. See how these creature live not guess anymore how they live. Does that make any sense?" Bree asked.

Owen looked lost for words so Bree shrugged it off. It's okay if he didn't understand few people ever truly understood Bree and her words or actions. Bree finished her drink and picked up her bag to search for her wallet.

"I have this don't worry," Owen offered as he whipped out his wallet from his pocket.

"No I've got it," Bree offered but Owen snapped her bag shut until he finished paying for the drinks.

"I could have paid for that," Bree complained as they came out of the restaurant together.

"This was me making up for my behavior remember. If you want next time we have a drink together I'll let you pay for them okay?" Owen offered as they walked down the street.

"Deal," Bree agreed. They stopped in the middle of the crowded Main Street.

"Well this is where I will have to let you go. Unfortunately being in charge of the raptor compound means I have a lot of boring meetings to attend to. You still have thirty minutes for your lunch break so if you follow this alley," Owen pointed out. "Then you will find a door. Scan your badge and it will lead you strait into the employee cafeteria. I can call Barry to meet you there at the end of lunch and give you a ride back to the compound. Is that okay?" Owen asked. Bree nodded.

"That will be fine thank you for the drink," Bree smiled. Owen couldn't help but return the smile this time.

"Your welcome."

"Well see ya back at the compound," Bree said with a southern accent slipping out before she went on her way to the cafeteria. Owen watched her until she made it to the door. Once she was out of sight he started making his way to the Innovation Center where his meeting would be held. Neither Bree nor Owen could wipe the smile off their faces.

 **Yay Bree and Owen are finally working out their differences! Please let me know what you liked and didn't like. Thanks everyone!**


	6. The Second Paleontologist

The Second Paleontologist

Bree walked into her bungalow feeling tired and excited after her first day of work. Bree had spent the rest of the afternoon with Barry setting up her new special clearance badge and receiving the tour of the compound. Owen didn't come back from his meeting until right before everyone prepared everything for the night.

Bree felt like she wanted to talk to him again but she had no idea what to say so she didn't push it. Barry sent her home before they worked on the raptors final medical checkup. Bree wanted to stay and get a close up look at the raptors but Barry warned her that it probably wasn't the best idea. They were going to receive shots today and that makes them angry. Bree agreed maybe it wasn't the best idea she went home without further complaint.

It sure was a crazy day. It made a total 360 turn on emotions today. Bree sure felt ready for a shower and bed. Before that though she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and a bottle of water from the fridge. The icy cold water felt so good against Bree's parched throat. After a few gulps of water Bree pulls out her cell phone and checks it. Two missed calls and a text. Bree opens up the text

 _Please call me –Alan_

Bree looked up at the clock on her wall 6:45 pm. It will probably be about nine or 5 his time. Alan will still be awake. Quickly she dials his number as she gets her things ready for the night. The phone kept ringing and ringing. Bree was sure it was about to go to voicemail.

"Hello," Alan answered tiredly at the last moment.

"Hey Alan it's me Bree. Sorry did I wake you? I thought you might still be awake," Bree apologized.

"No, no just falling dozed off for a bit watching the news. How has your trip been so far?" He asks half asleep still.

"Been good started working officially today. Haven't done much yet. Mainly reading manuals and such to understand the rules and a lots of waivers to sign off on. Tomorrow hopefully the real work begins," Bree reported not finding her favorite PJs she wanted to wear.

"Hmm not wanting to take any responsibility for your safety huh? I told you not to go. It's not too late for you to leave now," Alan suggested hoping Bree would change her mind.

"Too late Alan, I like it here a lot. No way am I going to back out now," she says finally finding her PJs.

"Is it because of a boy?" Alan asked jokingly but that made Bree pause for a moment.

"Actually because of a boy I almost did consider this might not be worth it," Bree answered surprising Alan.

"Really? Too bad he didn't try harder to get you off that island. Whoever he is I don't approve of him Bree you are not allowed to date him," Alan declared. Bree couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"Don't worry Alan I don't think that's happening. He's my boss and you know how adamant I am about keeping things at a professional level. No romantic things on the side," Bree declared feeling sure of her answer.

"Well that's good because that's how things need to stay if you are going to receive the second paleontologist I am going to send you," Alan warned again making Bree pause in her activities.

"What do you mean Alan?" Bree felt honestly confused.

"I'm sending over Billy Brennan over to you. He already has experience dealing with their monsters and has better instincts than you about this matter. Plus once he heard you were over there he demanded that I send him to go with you," Alan declared. Bree felt her body freeze at the thought of Billy reentering her life.

"No Alan I do not want to work with Billy. You know about our past relationship this isn't going to work out!" Bree complained to Alan. Furious with the decision Alan made for her.

"Whatever it takes to get you off that island Bree. I never agreed to this. You forced my hands so you gave me no choice. It's either Billy or nothing. Your father agreed to this as well," Alan informed her. Bree's eyes shot wide open.

"You _told_ him Alan?" she accused.

"No Billy did. Malcolm called me up angry that I let you go. Took me a while to convince him otherwise. He agreed though Billy was our best shot at getting you home so it's your choice Bree," Alan finished off tiredly the disagreement.

Bree didn't speak to Alan for a moment and Alan patiently waited. Bree didn't know how to handle the situation that presented itself to her. It was hot and she was tired and ready to collapse on her bed after the news thrown at her. Billy and her- Well things were just weird and awkward for them. Bree broke up with him. No serious reasons she just felt he wasn't the one for her. Billy didn't understand though, he felt like they were right for each other so he had a hard time accepting they were done.

He can't seem to leave her alone whenever they did run into each other until one day Bree got fed up with him and yelled at him to leave her alone and never come back. He took that literally and left Bree alone for good. They haven't seen each other in five years. Billy went back to school to change his career and Bree continued with the project Alan had going.

"When is he arriving?" Bree asked finally.

"Tomorrow afternoon I believe," Alan answered. Bree thought for a moment before responding back to Alan.

"Alan even with Billy here you are not changing my mind. You may have made my life more difficult but I am still not leaving. I'm staying. Just good to know that you agreed to the funding. Once this project here is done we can go back to our project and finish it once and for all," Bree declared finally having everything ready for the night.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night? We will see how you really behave once Billy is actually there. Are you going to meet him at the docks?" Alan asked. Bree snorted.

"Heck no. I made it here by myself he can make it here by himself. I'm not going to be holding his hands for anything for him," Bree declared not believe Alan just asked her that.

"Okay then just wondering Bree. Just a kind thing to do that's all," Alan defended himself.

"Sorry I'm just tired already and the news you gave me wasn't pleasant. I'm gonna let you go okay?" Bree offered knowing Alan was tired too.

"Alright Bree just try your best to be nice to Billy okay. Your accent is slipping out by the way. I'll see you in a few months' time. Call and let me know what you 'discover' there okay?"

"Will do Professor!" Bree teased she knew Alan hated to be called a professor.

"Whatever Bree. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Bree said before hanging up. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 **Following Morning**

Bree was much calmer than she was the day before. Today she will finally start her work with the velociraptors. Barry told her to come in at nine for their morning checkup and not to bother Owen with his early morning training with the raptors. He liked his personal time with them and it annoys him when someone interrupts. Bree couldn't help but wholeheartedly agree with that statement.

With good sleep from the night before Bree woke up long before her alarm went off. So she use the time for some core strengthening exercises. Bree has high metabolism, thus eats a lot of food to keep up with it, so she didn't need to exercise for her figure. She did it to maintain her weight and stay strong. It was easy for Bree to go under weight. It has stopped her on more than one occasion from participating in things such as blood donations.

Most girls would be jealous to have what Bree had just to have it easy being skinny. Bree on the other hand wished for a more natural strong body. Not a flimsy one that looks like it can break in half or be blown away by the wind. It also made it hard when she wanted to attract a guy. She's never their first choice because her womanly features were not to the size they want.

Bree has learned to live with that. It use to bother her a lot especially in high school when she couldn't fit in things like proper prom dresses. She never looked as full and beautiful as other girls did. Mean cheerleaders at her old school would bully her about that until one day Bree got feed up and gave a black eye and a broken nose to one of them. That's when she started learning to stand up for herself and for others in her situation. That's why she helped that Bobby kid out yesterday.

Bree glanced at the clock, time to go. Bree put away her dirty dishes in their proper places picked up her knapsack off the couch and headed outside for her bike. Surprisingly there was a nice cool air outside today which felt refreshing. No matter what Bree isn't going to let her ex ruin this day for her. Today is going to be a good day, Bree decided. She climbed up on her motorcycle and rode away to work.


	7. Raptors Bite Hard

7 Raptors Bite Hard

As Bree approached the compound she knew immediately something was wrong. A lot of men were hanging around the cage that lead into the raptor compound. She quickly parked her motorcycle and headed over trying to get a glance of what was going on. A foul smell filled Bree's nostrils and made her want to gag.

Approaching finally Bree realized there were blood smears on some of the equipment! Had someone gotten hurt? Bree had no idea what was going on. Then she saw it. A raptor in the cage carrying a chunk of pink flesh in its mouth. Bree's face turned pale at the sight of it. Quickly she began to scan the crowd. She hardly knew anyone here but she saw Bobby looking pale but fine. The military men she encountered the day before laughing at the disturbing sight in the cage. Only people missing was Barry and Owen. Where were they?

On the other side of the compound a loud set of clicking noises went off. Everyone turned to see what it was but Bree being short couldn't see what was going on over then men's shoulders. The staircase was free so she went up to get a better view. Once she reached the cat walk she noticed something that horrified her beyond belief.

Owen was in the raptor compound! He looked injured, blood was all over his shirt and he had one of his arms cradled next to his body awkwardly. Did the raptor have a piece his _arm_ in his _mouth_? Where were the other raptors? Bree couldn't see anything else in the compound with Owen. Where they _hunting_ him? They could be in the green shrubbery waiting for the signal to finish Owen off. Owen then started to yell at the raptor.

"Blue! Hey Blue! Look you forgot to finish me off!" Owen yelled taunting the velociraptor. For the first time ever Bree heard the velociraptor's high pitch scream! It sent a terrifying chill down her spine. That's when Bree noticed the cage door leading into the compound was open and a trail of blood lead into it.

"Don't give me that shit! Now come on and finish me off Blue! I'm right here all yours!" Owen called out. Was he crazy? Bree looked all around her but didn't see anything or anyone helping out Owen. He was about to die.

"Somebody do something!" Bree cried out. Owen glanced up but only for a second.

"Can someone restrain her before she does something stupid?" Owen ordered. Bree's mouth fell open. _She_ being stupid? He's the stupid idiot who was sitting injured in a raptor cage taunting the raptor who just ate his arm. Just then one of the military men from yesterday came up to get her. Bree wanted to fight back and do something but she didn't know what.

Just then Blue lounged forward out of the cage at Owen. Bree screamed out in terror. That didn't seem to affect Owen who ran disappearing into the greenery with the velociraptor on his tail. The military soldier grabbed hold of Bree as she tried to run to the other end of the catwalk. Bree heard a loud thud and a velociraptor scream follow right after a noise of metal being hit. Bree slumped to the ground in defeat. Owen was gone.

Everyone held their breath trying to process what just happened. Silence filled the compound as movement was heard coming out of the shrubbery. The velociraptor popped out of the greenery shaking itself off like nothing happened.

"Close the gate!" Someone yelled. Someone followed the order and the gate to the cage closed. The velociraptor looked at the direction the gate was closing but didn't seem to think much of it and just went back into the greenery.

Things were silent for a moment before the sounds of steps rung on the other side of the compound. Bree looked up wondering who the heck it was. Finally Owen made his appearance at the top of the stairs. One arm bloodied but both arms intact.

"That ladies and gentlemen this better never happen again," he ordered out to the crowd. People throughout the compound cheered and yelled "Yes sir!" before the crowd began to disperse and everyone began to continue on like nothing just happened. Owen caught sight of Bree who was still slumped down on the ground with the military man still restraining her.

"I've got her, thanks Erik," Owen ordered as he came towards Bree.

"Yes sir!" Erik said before leaving Bree alone on the catwalk. Owen kneeled down next to her inspecting her making sure she was alright.

"Hey it's okay. Nothing happened to me see?" Owen showed her both of his hands. It smelled foul but Bree could see that he was fine.

"Come one Barry is in the office already writing an incident report. Let's go," Owen patiently ordered. Bree nodded still unsure of what happened but took Owen's non-bloody hand and stood up. Neither of them spoke as they walked down the stairs toward the offices. Bree could hear men snickering at her mumbling comments about her. Bree pretended not to hear them and look forward towards the office building.

Bree hadn't noticed how hot it has gotten outside until they reached the office door and the cool breeze from the office rushed passed them. Owen walked in first followed by Bree. Barry was indeed in the office sitting at his desk writing up what looked like a report.

"Can't believe you did that man! That's was crazy!" Barry commented to Owen in his heavy French accent. Owen just laughed at Barry giving him a slap on the back.

"That's why I'm here," Owen accepted the comment as a compliment. He then walked off toward what Bree assumed was the bathroom leaving her with Barry.

"Does someone want to explain to me what just happened?" Bree demanded. Barry continued on with his paperwork while Owen groaned in annoyance.

"Man the pig's blood is all over my shirt! This was one of my favorite shirts!" Owen complained loudly in the bathroom.

Bree wanted to roll her eyes at him but instead sauntered over to the bathroom. When she stepped inside Owen had removed his vest and was inspecting the fabric clearly upset over it.

"Give me that," Bree demanded. Owen looked up quizzically at her.

"Hey what are you doing this is the _men's_ bathroom!"

"I know it is! Now give me your vest! I clean and you explain deal?" Bree offered. Didn't take long at all for Owen to decide.

"Deal!" he agreed and handed his vest over. Bree grabbed it and immediately began washing it under cold water.

"So what happened?" Bree questioned when Owen didn't start explaining right away.

"Well it was a normal morning like any other morning. We were getting the girls ready for their morning checkup when a pig escaped this morning," Owen began before he interrupted his own story. "Hey can you help me with my shirt too? I don't want to lose this one."

"Sure I'll work on it after this one, now continue," Bree pushed really curious how this whole thing started.

"Sweet! Here let me give it to you now so I can clean up too," Owen exclaimed and in one motion took off his shirt showing off his bare chest. Bree felt her cheeks light up as she stared at his bare chest. Owen however acted like it was nothing and went to the sink next to Bree and started cleaning away the dried crusted blood that was on his arm.

"Any way Blue was the last one not in her unit when the pig escaped," Owen began again. Bree quickly broke out of her trance and tried to finish up with the vest. "One of the idiots here though thought they could get the pig back safely if they opened the cage door leading to the compound a little bit. Unfortunately that plan did not work and the raptor got in the cage."

"Well at least it was not out in the open," Bree commented as she scrubbed a little harder one of the blood stain. She really was trying to focus on the shirt and the story rather than the half-naked Owen.

"She could have escaped through the cage if we would have left her in there long enough," Owen informed her. That made Bree pause and look at Owen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well inside the cage we have buttons that can open the doors leading out of the cage. The raptors are very smart always watching us. I'm sure they have realized that one of the buttons in there can open all the doors for them," Owen explained. This sent chills down Bree's spine.

"Dr. Grant has told me stories about velociraptors learning how to open doors when he was here the first time," Bree added. Owen raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wow then too huh?"

"Yea," Bree voice trailed off as she began to get lost in her mind. Opening doors, that is amazing and yet scary when you think about it. There wouldn't be much places one could hide if the raptors ever escaped. If they can open doors what else could they figure out?

Owen wave a hand in her face.

"What?" Bree asked unsure if she just missed him saying anything.

"You looked like you zoned out there for a moment. Are you okay?" Owen asked crossing his arms over his chest. Bree stared for a second before remembering she still had his shirt.

"Yea sorry when I get new scientific information I can easily get lost in my own head," Bree explained returning to the shirt. "So how did you end up in the cage?"

"Well I knew we couldn't let Blue stay in there long otherwise she would escape. I knew there was a secret door on the other side of the compound so I decided to be the bait to lure Blue back out into the compound. Barry was with me ready to close the door right after I escaped Blue," Owen explained like it was nothing. Bree started shaking her head at Owen as she turned off the water, done with his shirt.

"You told me yesterday I didn't have common sense but right now it looks like to me you were the one without it," Bree said throwing his clothes back at him. Owen caught it swiftly and inspected it.

"If I didn't do that Blue might have escaped and either been shot or gotten someone else killed. So what choice does that leave me with? I'm not going to sit back and watch another horrific accident happen again," Owen explained satisfied with his shirt and vest.

Bree didn't say anything. So a couple of accidents have happened before, maybe Alan is right and she should leave. It's not safe here Owen has repeatedly in different ways have told her so. Something though still compelled her to stay. Bree didn't realize they were staring at each other again until a knocking interrupted the silence.

"Hey are you guys almost done in there or do you need another moment to finish with your _business_?" Barry hinted at something naughty with his tone. Owen was the one to roll his eyes this time. He got up first and opened the bathroom door. Barry smirked at the sight of a shirtless Owen.

"It looks like I did interrupt something," Barry grinned as a blushing Bree came out of the bathroom behind Owen.

"Whatever man," Owen commented back as he searched his desk for an extra shirt.

"The girls are ready," Barry informed.

"Ready to meet them?" Owen asked Bree. Excitement filled Bree's chest again.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Come on," Owen instructed after throwing on another shirt. Both Bree and Owen walked out of the office together.

Bree could hear the raptors screeching but it sounded muffled. She wondered why that is. Then she saw why. The raptors were strapped in what looked like an oversize dog muzzle with a lot of reinforced metal. Then one screeched and shook the muzzle with all its strength. Bree stopped while Owen continued on, probably use to this by now. He pressed a button from the outside and the cage made a noise before opening.

Owen walked in and walked toward the raptor closest to Bree. Gently Owen placed both hands on the raptor immediately the raptor seemed to start calming down. Still she kept a stead low growl or was that a purr?

"It's okay, everything is okay," Owen reassured, gently caressing the raptor. Bree noted a difference in Owen's expression. A different look in his eyes as he looked at the raptor and worked on calming her. Something she hasn't seen in his expressions yet. Kindness? Love? Bree couldn't pin point it but these animals are important to him. He then looked up at her. Nothing special but that look sent shivers down her spine again.

"Are you going to come in or are you scared now?" Owen teased, good ol' Owen is back. Bree shook her head but smiled before bravely walking into the cage. All her bravery left her once she was inside and the four raptors stood in front of her screeching again shaking their restraints.

"It's okay that's normal," Owen reassured her. He then stretched one of his hands towards Bree while still keeping the other on the raptor. Bree couldn't help it this simple jester touched her. She reached out for him and accepted his hand. Now Bree's senses were hyper aware of everything.

For the first time Bree noticed how calloused his hands were. His skin was warm compared to hers maybe the fear coursing through her is making her body temperature drop. Slowly Bree followed Owens guiding hands closer to the raptor. Fear was gripping Bree from many different things she wasn't she what she was most afraid of anymore.

Owen stood close to her now Bree was sure the heat was now radiating from him instead of the sun. The raptor growled making Bree try to pull her hand back but Owen held his grip on her hand.

"It's okay, they don't like strangers it's how they always behave. Just touch her slowly, she will gradually get use to you," Owen explained pulling Bree's hand toward the raptor again.

Bree nodded and came closer yet to Owen and the raptor. Then Bree felt her. It was nothing like how Bree imagined it would be. She has touched iguanas, gators and other large reptiles before but none of them compared to this. Touching the raptor made Bree realize that these creature are more powerful than she ever thought before. So warm and so strong, like the man standing behind her now.

"Steady," Owen whispered to her ear. Owen was much closer to Bree than she thought. It was when Owen placed his hands on her hips Bree realized she was shaking, her whole body was shaking. From adrenaline, from fear, from nervousness, Bree wasn't sure which emotion was causing her to shake or if it was from all of it at once but she tried to refocus to stop shaking.

"Does she have a name?" Bree asked.

"This one is Echo," Owen informed her. Bree nodded and started slowly petting the raptors neck.

Bree knew she was in trouble now. She has no idea how she is going to keep this relationship professional now. Yup she is so in trouble now.


	8. And you are?

8 And you are?

 **Billy Brennan P.O.V.**

Billy couldn't believe he was here. Never in a million years did he ever think he would set foot on this island but here he is and it's because of a girl. The story of his life.

"Here's your keys, work badge, and tablet," the man at the desk handed Billy his things.

"Thank you," he replied and followed his guide back outside.

"Okay now on your tablet you can," The guide began talking again. Billy vaguely listened seeing that his mind was occupied with a million thoughts. How was Bree going to react when she sees him? How is he going to react when he sees her? What in the world did they need paleontologists for? How is he going to convince Bree to leave the island with him? Could he even convince her to leave? He knows her too well. When she has her mind set on something it's hard to convince her otherwise. Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcom were convinced Billy was the answer but Billy wasn't as sure as those two.

"Alright right up here is all of the employees living quarters. You will be allowed to unpack and explore today. Tomorrow is when you need to start work-" The guide continued on obviously loving the sound of his own voice.

"Can you take me to the raptor compound?" Billy interrupted the guide. The guide stopped speaking for a moment probably confused by Billy's request.

"You don't have to report in until tomorrow. Anyways you don't have your vehicle yet. You won't have a way to come back to your living quarters," the guide informed Billy. Billy shrugged.

"I have a friend there who can help me get back. I'm just really curious to see the raptors I'm going to be working with," Billy lied. Immediately memories from his time on Isla Sorna began to flash his mind. He, Dr. Alan, two parents of a missing child, and another man running for their lives from the raptors. Image a man being killed by a raptor who cracked his neck. That sick sound of bones breaking still ringing in Billy's ear all because he had to steal those stupid eggs. It was his fault that man died.

"Okay I guess," The guide gave in. "We can drop off your luggage first at your bungalow then I can take you to the compound."

"Thank you." Billy rubbed his temple with one hand trying to get rid of the horrible memories and the guilt that was trying to swallow him. He was glad he didn't have to work with the pterodactyl. Those scared him more than the raptors themselves seeing as he was almost killed and eaten by them. His best memory though was after they escaped the island.

Billy was sent to a hospital in San Diego for emergency care. He was put under for the procedure but when he had awoken Bree was there by his bed asleep holding his hand. Her eyes were tear stained but to him no one has ever looked more beautiful. It's when their relationship took the next step after being friends. They both confessed they had feelings for each other.

That felt like a lifetime ago to Billy. Bree may not feel the same for him anymore but he still cares about her. He knows firsthand how powerful and dangerous these creatures are. No matter what he was going to do his best to protect Bree. Whether he can convince her to leave or if he needs stay another few months with her here he was going to protect her because she is important to him. Billy then realized that yes he was still in love with her. This is going to be a rough few months but maybe, just maybe Bree still has feelings for him too.

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Bree has manage to gain control of her emotions again as she finally was getting her opportunity to study the velociraptors. After her time with the velociraptors inside the cage Owen thought maybe that it was a good idea not to train the raptors today and allow them to roam free in their compound today so that Bree could study them.

Bree still sat inside the cage but the velociraptors were now free in the compound. Bree had set up her tripod with her camera on top of it to record the velociraptors. There was so much Bree wanted to study but for the moment Bree focused on their social interactions and behaviors.

Bree sat on the ground with several notebooks. Some for notes and others for her drawings of the velociraptors. She has been alone for the last several hours only a couple times has someone walked by and checked on her to see if she was alright. Owen hasn't been by to check up on her. It made her wonder a couple of times where he was and what was he doing.

Bree was focused on her drawing of Echo walking past the cage watching her. Echo was the only velociraptor Bree had touched. Blue the velociraptor that was in the cage this morning was next to Echo and gave some terrifying screeches at her. Owen chuckled at Blue's expression towards Bree but didn't say anything to Bree of what it could have meant. Bree on the other hand decided touching one velociraptor was enough for today. Plus by that point she was really uncomfortable with her reaction to Owen and wanted to step away from him a while she sort her mind out.

Bree wasn't sure why she reacted like that. Sure Owen was a strong rugged kind of handsome but hardly the first handsome guy she has ever meet. She's meet many handsome men over the course of her life but never did she feel herself react like that to a man. Romantic feeling were stirring that much was clear but Bree really hoped to keep them under control.

One he is her boss. Two, Bree was a professional in her line of work. Three Bree was only here temporarily. Long distant relationships never work out, Bree wasn't about to put herself on the path of heartbreak.

"Hey are you alright in there?" Owen's voice rang behind her startling Bree. Bree's heart started beating faster.

"Yea, this is fascinating. I never thought in a million years would I ever get an opportunity like this! See these powerful creatures in action. I'm not even sure if this is real any more or not," Bree joked sifting her notebook around. Owen caught a glimpse of Bree's drawing and became curious to what she was observing. He pressed the button to the cage and came in sitting right next to her on the ground.

"So what have you observed so far?" He asks snatching the notebook from Bree and pinching her arm in the process.

"Hey! What was that for? That's my notebook!" Bree complained reaching for her notebook. Owen held it away from Bree and took a long look. Bree gave up not wanting to get to close to Owen again. Owen looked a while then handed Bree back her notebook.

"See told you they observe us a lot," he happily declared. "Oh and the pinch was to reassure you this isn't a dream."

"Thanks," Bree let out sarcastically. Happy to have her notebook back in her possession. It was important to her.

"So what have you _discovered_ so far?" Owen asked watching Bree work. Bree avoided looking at him by working on her drawing again.

"Well they have communication skills, not sure yet if to classify it as high communication skills yet. They do communicate by sound, movement, and clicking their giant talon on their feet. Do you ever use these when you train with them?" Bree asked. Owen pulled something out of his vest pocket and tossed it to Bree.

"Yea I use that and make certain clicking patterns that the raptors now recognize as commands along with voice commands and hand motion. They seem to respond best with all three combined together," Owen explained. Bree nodded absorbing this new information and handed back the clicker.

"I also noticed they follow what seem like a chain of command. Blue I think seems to be the leader," Bree explained.

"Yea she is the Beta," Owen added. That made Bree raise an eyebrow and look at him.

"What you're the Alpha?"

"That's right!" he responded watching his raptors. Bree let out a chuckle which caused Owen to look at her again. "What?"

"You're the _alpha_ in almost every aspect of your life. You're the raptors alpha. You act like the alpha with all you men. You act all alpha with women too," Bree listed off.

"I do not act like that with women! What can I say my time with the Navy made me that way," Owen said looking away from Bree again.

"What do you call the way you treated me my first day here on the island?" Bree challenged.

"That was me just being a stupid jerk. It wasn't an alpha thing," Owen annoyed answered. Bree decided to change the subject.

"You were with the Navy? How did you end up here training raptors?" Bree asked curious.

"I was about to complete my term, already made it to commanding officer, InGen somehow found out about me and offered me this job to work with the raptors. Sounded interesting so I said yes. Turned out to be the best job ever," Owen answered leaving out what seemed to Bree a lot of information.

Bree decided not to push him. It's his life and she is just his employee. They are not even friends yet so why would he share that information with her. That made Bree feel sad. She wants to be more for him but didn't know how to do it or if she should even try. It was dangerous to let her feelings over rule her.

Suddenly there was a noise of a large vehicle behind them both Bree and Owen looked behind them. An official Jurassic World work truck pulled up close to the offices. The door opened and Billy climbed out of the vehicle and headed towards the office.

"Oh no," Bree accidently let out. Owen looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's the second paleontologist, Billy Brennan, someone I have been avoiding for a long time. I thought I didn't have to worry about him till tomorrow," Bree answered. She began picking up her things, she didn't care if she got in trouble for leaving work early she didn't want to see him at all today. Owen began helping her too.

"Here, go wait by my motorcycle. I will be back in just a minute," Owen instructed as Bree got the last of her things in her knapsack.

"Why, what are you doing?" Bree asked confused by his actions.

"Just a minute," Owen instructed as he pressed the button to be let out of the cage again. The door beeped and they both walked out. Owen headed towards the office while Bree headed for the parking lot. Bree found Owens bike right away seeing that his bike was the only unique bike here. A custom Triumph Scramblers motorbike, which Bree admitted to herself it was a sweet ride.

Bree stood by the bike awkwardly. She didn't want to sit on the bike and look weird waiting there especially since everyone in this compound probably recognizes the bike to be Owen's. Rumors are annoying to deal with. So she stood there clutching to her bag.

What was Owen going to do? Was he going to sell her out? Was he giving him a lecture of some sort? She really doesn't know him to well yet to make any good guesses to what he was doing. If she hardly knows him yet then why are these feelings starting already? It took her forever to realize she had feelings for Billy a long time ago and it was after that traumatic event that happened to him and Dr. Grant on Isla Sorna.

Bree stood there what felt like forever to her before she saw Owen walk out of the office building alone. Relief swept her seeing him come out alone. So maybe he didn't sell her out. So what did he do? Owen came up to Bree and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright everything is taken care of," he announced as he sat on his bike. "Hop on."

"Why and what did you say?"

"I introduced myself to him, gave him the manual you read on your first day here and had him sit down to read it. Then I told Barry you and I were going to have a meeting and discuss your findings today," he informed her turning on his bike.

"What are we really doing?" Bree asked feeling suspicious of Owen.

"What I said having a meeting. Just not here so that you can avoid your ex," Owen answered revving his bike.

"Who said he was my ex?" Bree asked surprised he knew. What did Billy say to him?

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out," Owen hinted. "I'll tell you more in just a moment. Now climb on. Don't you want to get out of here?"

Bree didn't respond she just climbed on and wrapped her arms around Owen's nice abs. Owen again revved his bike and they drove away.


	9. What is this?

9 What is this?

 **Owens P.O.V**

Owen loves the feeling of freedom and control riding his bike gave him. The adrenaline and the feeling of invisibility. He quite often has rides on the back roads of the island. Always helped him relieve the stress of each day. Right now he wish he can just drive off but the arms around his waist reminded him his work was not done.

"We are close the employee living quarters. What number are you?" Owen asks.

"22G, why are you taking me home? I thought we were having a meeting?" She asked shifting her weight behind Owen.

"I lied about the meeting. I figured you would just want time to figure out how to face your ex tomorrow," Owen explained, searching the numbers on the bungalows for hers.

"Well I want a meeting! I was just getting started with all the questions I wanted to ask you! No we are having a meeting right now!" she demanded.

Her bungalow was the last one down the road. A good distance from the other employees. I let my bike slow to a stop in front of her bungalow where she quickly got off and stepped in front of me and put her hands on her hips to stop me from going anywhere. I have to admit she looks cute when she acts all angry and tough.

"I can't I need to get back to turn in some paperwork or otherwise my boss will be all over me for being late again and I need to prep the girls for the night," Owen explained revving his bike and making Bree flinch a moment from fear before she recomposed herself. He smiled at her reaction.

"Look I really need to start developing a few hypotheses on how to help you out with the raptors. Otherwise we don't get the money we were promised for our research. This is really important to me please Owen help me out!" Bree pleaded.

Owen was not sure if the look she was giving him would be called the puppy-eyed look but he was having a hard time keeping his resolve to say no. Then for the first time he noticed she had dark blue eyes. He always assumed they were brown because her eyes are dark but it is actually a dark blue and it looked very nice on her. Owen looked away from her to recompose himself which he felt surprised he needed to do that.

"Okay fine, meet me at my bungalow at 6. I'll email directions on how to get there. I'll arranged Barry to bring your bike over so you don't have to go to the compound to retrieve it. That should give you time to relax and get your notes together so you can be ready for the meeting and hopefully we can keep it short. I do want to get to bed early tonight," Owen instructed looking back at her. She had an eye brow raised at him.

"Your bungalow? You better not be planning anything funny. I know I'm small but trust me I pack a hard punch," she warned putting on her tough girl act.

"We will be outside my bungalow. Sorry but I don't know you well enough to be inviting you inside my home. No I was planning on having our meeting on my dock so you can talk to me and I can get some fishing done. No funny business. Trust me my mother was very adamant teaching me to respect women," Owen explained. Owen noted though Bree grimaced when he said mother.

"Okay fine," Bree answered. "Just answer me one question and I will let you go. Why? Why are you helping me so much with my ex business? Normal bosses don't care about their employee's personal business and always say suck it up and go back to work."

This question took him by surprise. If he was being honest with himself he didn't know why he so willingly decided to help her. He guess it was something in her expression when she saw her ex that made Owen react but Owen wasn't about to admit that to Bree.

"I just know how it feels to be running away from your past." Owen answered as he backed up his bike. It was time to go. When he had enough room he took off back the way they came from. He did feel bad about just leaving her there but he really didn't want to answer any more questions relating to his feelings or intentions.

Now that Bree had brought it up he was wondering why he was helping her. Like she said it wasn't typical boss like behavior. He didn't do things like this for the rest of his employees but then again they were all guys. Bree is the first girl to ever work her at the raptor compound. It's true his mother taught him to respect and care for other women. Bree didn't know it but she's in danger every single time she steps into that compound.

Owen has overheard his men talking more than once about Bree when she walks by them. Many inappropriate things. Sometimes plans on how to get her. Unbeknown by either Bree or the men, Owen and Barry has intervened and spoiled their plans many times. Owen most of the time didn't like the men InGen sent him on a regular basis. They were war hungry men who easily got bored here on this island. When Owen accepted this job he thought he was finally getting away from all those kinds of people but now he is in charge again. They won't ever let him go.

These thoughts were making Owen feel angry. It made him angry he couldn't escape his old life. It made his angry to work with these kinds of people. It made him angry how little respect these men showed toward his raptors. It made him angry that they wanted to hurt Bree.

Owen started slowing his bike down again as that last thought hit him. He was angry for anyone hurting Bree. That was a much stronger emotion he had for her then he thought. Was Barry right? Was he developing feelings for Bree? Owen wasn't sure if there was any romantic feelings yet but he did admit to himself that he liked being around her.

It was refreshing to see someone enthusiasm to study and learn about his raptors. She cared a lot even though they scared her half to death sometimes. Blue he noticed loved scaring her with sudden loud screeches when she walked by. It was good Blue was teaching Bree to have some fear. Being fearless isn't bad but if you want to survive on the island fear keeps you alive.

His favorite moment with Bree was when she came to touch the raptors for the first time. It was so obvious she was so excited and yet scared of them. Yet she bravely still tried to come touch them. Owen had to help her of course. He had to put and arm around her waist to help call her down. Just like any other animal the raptors can sense fear. Too much and they will never respect her but Owen was glad to finally see a decent reaction come out of her.

Owen saw the compound come into view. He pulled his bike into the makeshift parking lot and head towards the office. When he walks inside he sees Barry at his usual desk working on some paper work of his own and Billy staring out the window. His eyes searching the compound. Owen was sure of who he was looking for.

"Are you looking for someone?" Owen asks casually as he heads over to his desk to finish up with his paper work.

"A friend," Billy answered returning to his manual.

"Bree?" Owen asks as he leans back on his chair with the clip board.

"Yea, how did you know?" Billy asked surprised.

"Bree told me you were coming. So she obviously is the only friend you have that would be working here at the raptor compound," Owen stated as the matter of fact.

"Where is she?" Billy asked hoping for an answer.

"She is prepping for a big meeting. She not here so you can stop looking for her outside that window," Owen suggested acting like he was focused on his paper work. He didn't look up to see Billy's reaction. Billy just remained quiet. Barry on the other hand chuckled. Owen looked up at Barry.

" _Is it a meeting or a date?"_ Barry asked in French so that Billy wouldn't understand what he was saying.

" _It's a meeting nothing else,"_ I answered in French too. Barry has been teaching me how to speak in French.

" _Whatever you say boss,"_ Barry teased. " _If you want I can prep the raptors tonight so you can make it to your '_ meeting' _with your paleontologist."_

Owen threw a paper ball at his head which Barry easily ducked but then nodded to Barry's offer. He wanted to get home before Bree got there. It would be nice to freshen up so he could wind down before the meeting. It was quiet in the room for a while. Owen was almost done when Billy broke the peaceful silence.

"Has there been many accidents here with the raptors?" he asks. Owen looked up at him to see he looked slightly angry.

"There has been a few, no deaths. That's why we have those rules, to keep you safe," Owen answered honestly. No point in lying to him.

"People don't understand or respect these animals huh," Billy answered as his eyes trailed off as if he were thinking of some distant memory. Owen was a little surprised of his knowledge.

"That's right. These raptors are smarter, stronger, and more deadly than people care to admit," Owen agreed still watching him curiously.

"I know, I have firsthand experience," Billy answered staring at the manual.

Suddenly Billy's name registered in Owens mind. Billy Brennan, one of the survivors from the Isla Sorna. Owen was one of the Navy officers sent to rescue them. Billy was the one they retrieved from the pterodactyl cage barely. Those things were vicious, Owen almost lost a few men in that rescue operation. Billy was nearly dead when they found him.

How is it that Owen did not recognize him?

"You were one of the survivors from Isla Sorna," Owen declared standing up.

"How would you know that?" Billy asked standing up too.

"I was the one that carried you out of there," Owen answered. He remembered it all too well. All the gun shots ringing as the he and his men tried to fend off those pterodactyl. He stills remember the sounds they made when they came after them and how hard it was to escape.

"I never got to thank you for that," Billy answered in awe as he finally met the man that saved him. Billy put his hand out to Owen and Owen took it and shook.

"Thank you, honestly thank you for everything."

"No problem man." Owen answered before letting go. "What made you come back to the dinosaurs? I thought after an experience like that someone like you would never step foot on an island like this ever again."

Billy's face went red as he cleared his throat to answer.

"Bree, I know how she is. She is fearless meaning she can make brash mistakes sometimes. This place is dangerous and I am determined to make sure she stays safe. I just want her safe." Billy explained looking out the window again.

"You and me both, well it was nice meeting you again Billy. I have to go, I don't want to be late for my meeting. Need a ride back?" Owen asked. Billy nodded. Barry offered him a ride after they finished prepping the raptors for the night. Owen made his final checks and left the compound.

This is such a small world. Never had Owen been in a situation like this. Seeing someone he has saved before keeping his ex-girlfriend away from him. It's so weird, Owen diffidently needed to take a shower to clear his thoughts before meeting with Bree.

Bree, well at least Owen had another ally to help him keep her safe. Owen was just not sure if he liked his new ally. Guess he will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

 **Thank you again everyone who has given reviews, favorites, and follows. It is so much fun writing this story and developing the relationship between Owen and Bree. Thank you again. If you are having a hard time picturing Bree just watch the third Jurassic Park movie and look for the girl Billy helps figure out what is rock and what is bone. There she is! I just changed her height and eye color for the story but there she is! Thank you again and enjoy!**


	10. Before the Sunsets

1 Before the Sunsets

 **Owen's P.O.V.**

It was six already, Bree hasn't shown up still. It was okay with Owen. It gave him the time he needed to set up his chairs, table, and fishing gear. Owen admitted to himself being home early was nice. He will need to thank Bree for this later. Seeing that Bree wasn't here yet though Owen decided to start fishing.

It was peaceful here. Something Owen desperately needed after his time with the Navy. When they hired him to become the raptor specialist they explained the living situation and Owen request to have a place to be alone and to have his trailer brought here. It's not that he didn't like people he just needed time to himself to deal with his past.

Owen lost track of time. Fishing always did that to him. It's another activity that brings peace to him. He actually forgot someone actually was coming until he heard a loud thud on the small table next to him.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Bree apologized nervously as she took her seat. Owen looked back to see what Bree brought. It was a case of glass Coca Cola bottles. That made him chuckle.

"Really? Coca Cola bottles? Glass too. What are we 15? I thought you were old enough to drink? What are you 23?" Owen teased. Bree rolled her eyes at him before taking out a bottle and popping off the top with her bare hands and handing it to Owen. That trick made Owen raise an eye brow at her before accepting the drink.

"I'm 30," she answered grabbing a bottle of her own again popping off the lid with her bare hands. That has to hurt.

"Really?" Owen says really surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yea really," she answers taking a swig of her coca cola. "I guess swimming in the Fountain of Youth all the time really paid off," she joked sarcastically.

"It sure did. Why don't you drink then?" Owen asked curious for her response.

"It's not a diet thing if that's what you're wondering. I think it's pretty obvious at lunch time I'm not on a diet," she answers sarcastically before changing her tone. "It's a personal matter my boss doesn't need to hear about."

"Ouch, touchy subject then huh? Okay I'll drop it. You don't have to make it a boss thing okay? I hate it when people say yes sir or yes boss," Owen complained. She didn't look at him she just nodded. Owen took a sip from his soda before paying attention to his fishing again. It was quiet for a moment. Owen wasn't sure if he was the one that needed to start this meeting or if Bree was.

"So, what questions do you have for me?" Owen began when Bree wouldn't start.

"Oh yea sorry, it's just so peaceful here I forgot I'm here to ask questions," Bree sputtered as she grabbed her bag for her notebooks. Owen smiled.

"Yea I know. One of my favorite things about this gig," Owen answered really happy with his living situation.

Bree's bag looked old and worn. Owen wondered why she didn't keep a backpack instead. Easier and much more handy than a bag.

"Sorry, so starting where we left off, so you were telling me you use hand signals, vocal commands, and a clicker to give them orders right?" Bree started.

"Yes so what is your question," Owen asked as he felt a tug on his fishing rod. He began to reel it in.

"Well I noticed they followed a line of command and you told me yes and that you are the alpha. So my question is how did you manage to become alpha? Why do they choose to listen to you?" Bree asked preparing a pen, ready to record everything he was going to say next.

"Well I was there when they were born. I was the first thing they saw so they imprinted on me. After that I held them the first few months and feed them their food and such so they grew to trust me. Just like a child learns to trust their parents," Owen answered successfully catching another fish. Owen heard Bree's pen scratching furiously the paper of her notebook then she paused.

"That's incredible, so you're like a parent to those raptor. No wonder they get excited to see you every time you go up the catwalk," Bree observed. "Dr. Grant will be go crazy when he finds this out. He thinks it's impossible for humans and raptors to ever get along. He thinks we are only lunch meat for them."

"Well I don't think Dr. Grant is that far off, you saw how Blue went after me in the compound. If I were in there training with them, then I think they would sooner eat me than listen to me." Owen corrected Bree as he prepared his hook again.

"Well that's why I am here. Maybe I can help you develop a better relationship. Maybe one day you will be able to stand next to them without being eaten. So you said you use to feed them. How did that work?" Bree asked again, a glint of excitement appearing in her eye.

"Their favorite was when I threw raw pieces of meat at them. I couldn't feed them from my hand because they tried biting it a week after they were born. There's a scar from a baby Delta on my pinky see?" Owen offered his hand to Bree. She carefully traced the bite mark with her fingers before returning his hand which Owen thought felt nice.

"How do you feed them now?" Bree asked again furiously writing.

"We set pigs loose in the compound and let them hunt. It's a good exercise for them too. They have learned how to communicate with one another when they hunt the pigs and how to argue with one another for their shares." Owen answered as he flicked his wrist for his hook to go back into the water with the new bait.

"Is that all you do to feed them?" Bree asked as she stopped writing.

"Yea pretty much why?" Owen asked feeling like he missed something Bree realized.

"Well if I had a favorite activity I use to do with my dad and then he stopped one day because I grew up, I think I would miss that. It wouldn't make me like my dad as much anymore," Bree explained but still leaving Owen a bit confused.

"So my raptors miss doing something with me? Is that what you are saying?" Owen tried to clarify.

"I bet they miss you throwing treats at them," Bree clarified. That took Owen back a bit. He never thought of that before.

"What do you think we should do?" Owen asked. Bree thought about it a moment.

"Do you have any dead mice?"

The meeting went on a while and Bree gave Owen a lot of good suggestions. Owen was actually happy this meeting actually happened. He could tell Bree was happy this meeting happened too. She looked over her pages of notes that she took and felt pretty satisfied with her findings. She then looked at her watch and began packing all her notebooks.

"It's going to get dark soon. No motorcycle so I'm stuck walking. Thank you for taking your time Owen for this meeting I really appreciate that," she began to say her good bye. Owen felt good tonight and didn't feel like being alone tonight so he dared himself to make her an offer.

"Don't go yet, I have all this fish I caught. I know how to make amazing fried fish dish. Stay for dinner then I will take you home," Owen offered. Bree raised an eye brow at him now. Owen rolled his eyes before amending his offer.

"I promise I won't do anything to you. I won't even invite you into my bungalow. We will stay outside I promise, do you want to help me start a fire?" Owen offered his heart quickening a little bit. Why was that? Bree seemed to be searching for something in his expression. Owen wasn't sure what she found but she nodded.

"Okay fine, I don't feel like the idea of walking all the way to the cafeteria any way. I'll get the fire going you can get your stuff," Bree offered as she put her bag back down on the chair. A grin appeared on Owens face as he runs inside his trailer for his cooking gear. When he came back outside he was surprised to see a steady fire going in his fire pit.

"Where did you learn to start a fire so fast?" Owen asked as he prepared to skin and gut the fish. Bree shrugged.

"I was a pyro when I lived in Florida. I made all the bomb fires at a lot of different college events. Parties in the woods or the beach. Beach bomb fires were my favorite. The salty logs made some amazing colors in the fire and it smelled great," Bree explained smiling at the memory.

"So how did a Floridian go from being a college student in Florida to a paleontologist in Montana? That must have been a drastic change for you," Owen asked as he cleaned the fish. He then realized he forgot to ask Bree if this was okay for him to do in front of her.

"You have no idea," she answered letting out a half laugh as she stared at the fire. "I made a lot of stupid decisions when I was going to college in Florida. I only went to college because of all the parties and one night I was really about to do something stupid when Billy interrupted the party and stopped me."

"Billy? He's from Florida too?" Owen asked really surprised. Bree shook her head.

"No, he was on tour with Dr. Grant and he heard about our party that was going to happen after his lecture. So Billy came and that's when he first met me." Bree explained.

"What happened? What were you doing that he had to stop you?" Owen asked really curious about her old life. Honestly he was having a hard time imaging her being a reckless teenager. Then again there is a reason why she won't drink now.

"That's something way too embarrassing for me to say so I'm not going to tell you but the next day I woke up in Billy's room at the hotel. I was really freaked out because I couldn't remember what happened the night before so I called the cops on him." Bree continued on.

"Did he do anything?" Owen asked. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have considered Billy as an ally after all!

"No but I remember I was freaked out. I remember the cops busting into the room when Billy was trying to calm me down and tell me everything was alright. We were both arrested. They thought I was on drugs and the he maybe rapped me. Turns out I was on drugs, though I didn't remember taking them. Billy luckily had a hotel manager testify for him that he didn't do anything. He and the hotel manager help him to get me get to Billy's room, clean up my sick, and get me to sleep. After that Billy slept on a couch outside in the lounge." Bree smiled at the memory.

She looked up at Owen and realized Owen forgot he was gutting the fish. She wrinkled her nose when she looked at the gutted fish Owen was holding.

"I forgot I hate the smell of gutted fish," she commented, snapping Owen out of it and making him return to work.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask you if it was okay I did this. Do you mind?" he asked. Bree shook her head. Owen then tried to finish gutting the last fish.

"So what happened after?" Owen asked wanting to know.

"Billy bailed me out. The cops wanted to hold me because I had illegal drugs in my system which they thought I took myself. I was a heavy drinker but never a druggy, but of course no one believed me. I had a few DUIs on my records so it didn't help my case. Billy was kind and helped me out which was surprising because in Florida everyone looks out only for themselves. I apologized to Billy and Billy offered to take me out for food that day. That's when I got to know him and decided to make a change in my life. So I went to Montana with him and transferred schools and left that life behind me," Bree summed up happily.

"Billy bailed you out? Why didn't your parents or family bail you out instead?" Owen was confused to why a stranger would help bail a stranger out. Bree's expression changed really fast. It went from a glowing smile to a pale dread.

"My mother died right after I graduated high school. My dad was never around. I have half siblings but they were all too young to help me out at that time," Bree explained not smiling now. She grabbed another coca cola bottle popped it open with her hands and took a sip. Wanting to change the subject and mood Owen asked another question.

"Where did you learn that?" He asks pointing at Bree's hands. She looks down and realize what he was asking.

"Oh that, college. It was annoying looking for a beer opener all the time," she explained.

"Beer so that's what you drank," Owen teased as he got up to rinse his hands. The fish was done now it needed to be cooked. He caught Bree rolling her eyes at him.

"How is it that you managed to get that story out of me?" Bree asked realizing she gave a brief history about herself.

"I just have that face where ladies can trust me," Owen teased as he got a pan over the flame.

"You are full of it," Bree shot back before drinking her soda again. "So how about you. How does a guy go from the Navy to training raptors?" she asks leaning back in her chair. Owen thought about it a moment. He wanted to answer carefully this question because he didn't feel prepared to explain his whole life story. Bree wasn't a complete stranger anymore but they were exactly close friends yet.

"I guess you can say I was the only commanding officer in the Navy with dinosaur experience," Owen answered tactically. There was something else he was wondering about Bree. She nearly dropped her drink at that comment.

"How so?" she asks interested now.

"I was part of the rescue team sent to save Dr. Grant and his team," Owen answered. "I have been to Isla Sorna."

Bree's eyes grew wide with shock.

"You were there? W-what? How?" Bree sputtered her question. Owen smiled at her reaction, she looks cute when she stumbles over her own words.

"I was in the Navy serving on a Costa Rica base. Emergency call came in and out we went after them. I was actually the one who saved your ex-boyfriend from the pterodactyls," Owen declared. "I didn't recognize him until I talked to him again after dropping you off."

Bree didn't say anything, she just stared at him in a whole new light. Owen couldn't help but like the look she was giving him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Owen asked.

"For saving them. I may not be with Billy anymore but I was really happy and grateful when they made it home. Thank you so much for that," Bree explained.

"Your welcome," Owen gave her a smile. It was a real treat to see his services in the Navy made an impact on someone. Especially someone he is now realizing is becoming special to him. She looked beautiful in the diming light of the sun mixed with the light from the fire. Bree then looked back at the docks just as the sky began to change color.

"Wow," she said with awe as she got up from her chair and walked to the dock. Owen was curious to what awed her so he left the fish frying on its own to follow Bree. She stood on the end of the dock with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked towards the west where the sun was setting and throwing these spectacular colors in the sky.

"I love sunsets," she whispered never taking her eyes off the view. It did look spectacular but that wasn't what was catching Owens attention right now. Bree looked so beautiful there it amazed him because he never noticed before.

Maybe Barry was right, Owen did like Bree. She was down to earth and ready for anything life threw at her. She did not feel the need to wear heavy makeup to feel beautiful. She did not need to make a lot of money or become someone famous to make her mark on the world. In fact she is helping her mentor make his mark instead which showed how unselfish she is. She is also almost always fearless. Owen felt like that's what intrigued him most. She had no fear when she was standing up for something she felt right. Owen admired that a lot and hoped he could do the same.

Owen looked away and watched the setting sun with Bree, first time in his life appreciating it. The colors slowly faded away and darkness descended upon them. When the last glimpse of sunrays disappeared Owen turned towards Bree.

"Who's ready for my famous fried fish?" Owen asked out loud as if he were announcing it to a crowd. That earned him a laugh from Bree.


	11. Here We Go

11 Here we go

 **Bree's P.O.V**

Last night's events ran through Bree's mind over and over again all morning as she prepared herself for the day. Her meeting with Owen went as she expected. He had so much knowledge on his raptors it helped Bree fill in a lot of things she only had guesses about before. As amazing as it was to have that meeting, dinner afterward was better.

Without realizing it she did accidently spill too much of her life story to Owen but Owen didn't seem to mind as he prepared the fish. He shared somethings too but not nearly as much as Bree did. He is her boss so of course he would talk so much about his personal life and Bree understood that. Bree was however surprised how loose Owen got after they watched the sunset together.

He wasn't joking when he said he knew how to make a great fried fish! Bree hasn't eaten fish that good in years! They talked all night making jokes and talked a lot about different things. For example Bree shared some of her many stories of dealing with snakes in Florida. How a rattle snake once fell on her head, finding a black razor snake in her bed, accidently running over a garden snake with a lawn mower, etc., etc. Owen then proceeded to share his raptor stories and Bree tried to top him off with her gators and shark stories but of course Owen won.

It was well past midnight before either realized what time it was. Owen of course kept his promise and gave Bree a ride back to her bungalow. When they arrived her motorcycle was back. Everything looked as it should be but Bree didn't feel like she was the same person who left her bungalow just a few hours ago for her meeting. Bree got off Owens bike and said her good byes. When he took off down the dirt road Bree longed for him to stay but of course that wasn't going to happen.

Now it was morning again and time for work which also meant time to see Billy again. The thought of seeing him again is the only thing that made Bree hesitate a moment when she got on her bike in the morning.

"Get over it girl and face your fears!" Bree told herself and with that took off down the dirt road towards the raptor compound.

"Hey Barry!" Bree greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Bree! So how did your meeting go last night?" he asks casually. Bree was beginning to really like his accent.

"Great I think today we are going to try out some new things with the raptors I'm really excited about!" Bree answered.

"Oh really? Yea I kind of figured something different when I called Owen last night and he didn't answer his cell phone," Barry said giving Bree a smirk.

"What do you-" then it dawned on Bree what Barry was hinting at.

"We just had a meeting I promise!" Bree exclaimed her cheeks going red.

"Yea a meeting that went on past midnight? I was surprised you guys didn't come together to work today," Barry teased laughing. Bree wanted to smack him on the head or something but didn't feel comfortable to do that yet. Just her luck too Owen walks in.

He give Bree a puzzled look to Bree when she sees how much Barry is laughing and she's blushing.

"Did I miss something?" he asks heading over for his desk.

"Trust me I don't think you want to know," Bree quickly responded before Barry could say anything. Barry just gave her a cheeky smile before getting up to start his work.

"Ready to meet the girls again?" Owen asked Bree deciding to put aside about Bree's and Barry's exchange. He could get that information out of Barry later.

"Yes!" Bree answered excitedly. Owen walked out with Bree right behind him. Bree thought she was going to have to wait a moment for the guys to get the raptors in their muzzles but Bree saw they were already in them. All four raptors standing ready in a line, ready for their morning inspection.

Owen pressed the button outside the door and the buzzer went off indicating the door was open.

"Ladies first," Owen offered as stood to the side for Bree to walk in. Bree felt much better this time walking into the raptor cage than the first time. She faced the raptors, immediately she picks out Echo and Blue. Today those two raptors where on opposite ends of each other. Bree decided to go to Echo first. This time she didn't need Owen to guide her to touch the raptor. Echo watched intently as Bree came over and stroked her. Bree was mesmerized by the level of intelligence she could see in her eye. Echo was studying Bree as much as Bree was studying her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Bree asked continuing to stroke her neck. The velociraptor behind Bree growled at her which Bree whip her head around to see the raptor that growled.

"You don't scare me," Bree told the raptor switching from Echo to this next raptor. "What's her name?" Bree called her question out to Owen who was also watching her intently on the other end of the cage like Echo.

"Delta, careful she's a feisty one," Owen informed her.

"That's probably debatable," Bree answered as she stroked Delta's neck. Delta continued to give Bree a low growl but didn't do much else. Her opinion Blue was the feisty one. From her first day here Blue didn't seem to like Bree and scared her half to death whenever she could.

"To me they all seem feisty," someone outside the cage opinionated. Bree froze when she hear the familiar voice. Billy was here. Bree turned towards where the voice came from and there stood a handsome Billy with his arms crossed, watching the raptors with untrusting eyes.

"Long time no see," Bree greeted causing Billy to make eye contact with Bree.

"It's been a very long time," he agreed giving Bree a small smile. Owen walked over to where Billy stood outside the cage and through the bars offered his hand.

"Hey Billy glad you're here. Did you finish with your test last night?" Owen asked as Billy shook his hand too.

"Yup, have my new badge right here," Billy pointed to his shirt where the badge was clipped.

"Great now are you ready to meet the girls too or not yet?" Owen asked taking his hand back and placing them on his hips. Billy shook his head.

"I don't think I'm ready to get that close to them yet," Billy answered truthfully again giving the raptors a mistrusting look.

"That's understandable," Owen reassured. "Bree ready to do their check up?" Owen asked facing Bree now. Bree nodded finding that she now lost her voice. She wasn't sure what to expect when Billy arrived but surprisingly it's been okay so far. She gives Billy one more glance before following Owen. She could feel his gaze boring into her back as she walked away. Bree tried to shake off the weird feeling and focus on what Owen was about to show her next.

"Here's out medical bag. We just do a basic check up to make sure they are healthy as they should be. Just one of them costs millions of dollars so we are required to check them daily twice a day," Owen explained as he kneels down, opens the medical bag and pulls medical gloves first. "First we check their temperatures."

Owen puts on a plastic cover on a thermometer and carefully places it between Blue's lips and gums. Owen reminded Bree of a doctor in that moment. Bree thought it was weird to be putting a normal object such as a thermometer in a dinosaur's mouth like it is sick.

"Have you ever had sick dinosaurs before?" Bree asked as she kneels next to Owen.

"None of my raptors have ever gotten sick but I have heard of the other dinosaurs here getting sick before. Usually to ones who have a lot of human contact," Owen answers taking out the thermometer and looking at its screen.

"98.3," Owen read out loud. He proceeded to pull out a clipboard from the bag and record the information.

"What would you do if you have a sick dinosaur?" Bree asked trying to imagine a brachiosaurus being wheeled to dinosaur clinic. That would be impossible. Who would even know how to treat a sick dinosaur? Is there a special name for a vet that can take care of dinosaurs?

"I'll show you next week, now pay attention," Owen ordered trying to get Bree back on track with the checkup.

Owen showed Bree the entire process of the checkup and asked her if she wanted to check Charlie. Bree shook her head and asked him to show her one more time then maybe. With Bree learning the whole process took at least a half hour. Bree finished recording the last information on Echo's checkup before handing it to Owen who checked over everything.

"Looks like you have everything right," Owen nodded his head. "Great, now let's start their morning feeding. Come over here first though."

Owen indicated for Bree to come beside him away from the raptors. Bree obediently followed and wondered what is happening next. Owen turned towards the raptors again.

"Okay Barry, let them go," Owen instructed. Bree saw Barry outside the cage close to a lever. Barry nodded and pulled down the lever. In a split second the raptors disappeared from their muzzles and ran back into the compound happy to be free again. The small event took Bree's breath away as she witnessed the speed of the velociraptors.

"How fast can they run?" Bree asked almost breathless. Owen buzzed the door to open and again let Bree out before himself.

"40, 50 when they are hungry," Owen answers. Bree pulls out her notebook from her bag and records this information.

"You two can head on up to the catwalk. I'll help Barry get the pigs ready," Owen instructed before he walked away. You two? Bree questioned in her mind.

"Well boss what do you want me to do?" Billy asks startling Bree. She forgot for a moment he was here too. Bree noticed Billy had his old camera in his hand.

"What were you recording?" she questions him.

"Just the checkup, figured you might want to remember some of those facts and the raptors running out. I forgot how scary fast they can run," Billy admitted as he watched the footage on his camera. Bree realized he must be having a lot of flash backs. She remembered how terrible those were for him after the incident on Isla Sorna.

"Well for starts let's go up on the catwalk," Bree nervously said. Billy let her lead the way. It was so strange. Bree couldn't get a proper reading on Billy. She was expecting him to be desperately trying to convince her to leave this island with him and try to work things out again. Billy has not fulfilled either of these expectations. He was acting well… normal. How he used to be before they started dating.

"Billy what are you really doing-" Bree began.

"Not now, later," Billy answered, cutting of Bree.

"Excuse me?" Bree turned around and put her hand on her hip.

"Can we talk later like during lunch or something? I don't want to do this right now. Plus we have work to do," Billy answered ignoring Bree's pause on the stairs and going around her. Bree glared at him from behind.

"Fine, well you can record while I document okay?" Bree instructed, jogging up the steps behind him.

"Whatever you say boss."

 **What is Billy's plan? Will he confess his feelings? Does he have other motives for coming back to the island? Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Don't be afraid to critique, I'm here to improve on my writing skills. Thank you everyone!**


	12. Well This is Awkward

12 Well This Is Awkward

For the first time since she has arrived, noon couldn't come fast enough for Bree. It was driving her crazy not knowing what Billy's intentions were. So far he has been great which only made Bree wonder more why he was here. He didn't trust the raptors that was obvious seeing as he won't allow himself to get close to them but has not once complained or treated Bree any differently than a normal coworker.

"Are you okay Bree?" Owen has asked repeatedly to Bree throughout the morning when Billy was out of earshot.

Bree always nodded and brushed off Owens concern. She didn't want him to feel obligated to help her out every time she has an issue with Billy. She a grown women and can take care of herself plus Owen showing concern for her only kept making her heart melt more for him. Bree knew she shouldn't let her feeling get the best of her. Come December she would be on her way home again heartbroken if she lets her feelings continue like this.

Noon finally arrived, half the men in the compound prepared to leave for their hour break. Bree tried to finish scribbling the last of her notes in her notebook. Billy came over with his camera still in his hand.

"Anything else boss?" Billy asked Bree.

"Nope and can you drop the whole boss thing? It's getting annoying. We know each other Billy," Bree asked annoyed.

"Why? This is technically your expedition. You deserve the boss title for once. You're always giving credit for your hard work to someone else," Billy answered her, putting his camera away in his bag.

"You should know I've never cared for that title so drop it please," Bree answered as she finished with her notebook too.

"So about lunch," Billy began.

"I have to turn in some paperwork first to the office, wait for me in the parking lot. I'll meet you there then we can go to lunch okay?" Bree cut him off. She made the mistake of looking up at him. There it was the look she was expecting to see off Billy's face earlier. The intense look like he was looking into her soul and reading everything about her. The one that always made her heart jump involuntarily.

"You got it," he grinned and began walking away. "Boss!"

Bree glared at him as he walked away. Cocky almost always cocky. Especially with her. Bree turned away and headed for the office. Lunch was sure going to be interesting. The cool air felt welcoming when Bree walked in. Cleared her mind a bit.

"Need an excuse to get away from him again?" Owen asked surprising Bree. She didn't realize anyone was here.

"Actually I'm about to have a very long talk with him over lunch. I'll be okay. I may be small but I know how to take care of myself. Thank you though for the offer," Bree thanked giving Owen a smile. Owen returned one as well but the smile didn't quite match what his eyes were saying.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need it. Here I think it's about time you get my number. What's yours so I can text you my number?" Owen asked pulling out his phone ready to save her number.

"Oh well that was a smooth way to get my number," Bree teased as she gave him her number.

"Well I think last night we moved on from being acquaintances to friends' right?" Owen asked as he sent the text then put his phone back into his pocket. Bree smiled again liking what Owen said.

"Yea I think so, last night was fun we should defiantly do something together again," Bree agreed.

"Well you're off on Saturday right? Any plans yet?" Owen asked surprising Bree.

"Yea I'm off. I don't know what I was going to do yet. Explore the park I guess," Bree answered attentively.

"Well then how about Saturday afternoon we hang out, I know some things we can do. I hope you're not afraid of heights" Owen hinted. Bree rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm.

"Nope I'm not, what are we doing?" Bree asked trying her hardest to hide her excitement.

"You will see," Owen answered as he got up from his desk and headed for the door. "I have a meeting which I'm late for already so I guess you will just have to wait and see."

"That's not fair!" Bree called behind him. Owen chuckled before he left.

Bree shook her head. Owen was driving her crazy. Billy was driving her crazy too in a different way. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Bree let out a big sigh before leaving her paper work in their proper places.

Well at least she could maybe resolve one of her confusion. Lunch with Billy will be interesting. Bree headed out ready to meet with Billy and get some answers out of him.

For lunch Billy insisted on trying out a restaurant out in the resort. Bree agreed, a change in scenery would be nice. So there they sat waiting for their order to come. Bree sat there nervously trying not to look at Billy who was again giving her his intense stare.

"Would you stop giving me that Skywalker look? It's still really uncomfortable," Bree complained finally giving in and looking back at him. Billy gave Bree a smirk.

"You know I missed hearing you complain about that," Billy teased but stopped giving her the intense look. Bree glared back at him.

"So why are you here?" Bree asked clasping her hands together.

"Always direct and strait to the point," Billy pointed out. "How about hello how have you been?"

Bree rolled her eyes at him. She forgot how irritating he could be some times.

"You know why I agreed to have lunch with you don't try to beat around the bush," Bree pointed out as well. Billy nodded agreeing with Bree's terms.

"Yea I know. Fine, well I'm sure you know my first reason for being here is you," Billy answered as he began studying Bree's reaction. "But I am here for other reasons too you know. You're not the center of my life anymore."

Billy's statement made Bree back pedal. Bree had to admit that one hurt but everything else he just said confused her.

"What do you mean? What else could you be here for?" Bree asked not liking this meeting at all already.

"Well for starters Alan was my mentor first so I'm in the same boat with you on that aspect. I want Alan's work to mean something," he answered.

Bree felt like a jerk in that moment. Billy was Alan's prize pupil until Isla Sorna. Alan never quite forgave Billy for the raptor egg incident. Billy was also pushed away from paleontology all together after things ended between him and Bree. She and Alan drove away Billy and yet here he is for the both of them still.

"You still care," Bree whispered. Billy didn't say anything instead he played with his silver that waited to be used. Just then the waiter appeared with their food.

"Who has the Brachiosaurus Burger with a side of fries?" The waiter asked. Bree raised her hand and accepted her plate.

"Here you go sir! Enjoy you Rex Steak! I'll be back with your refills," the waitress grabbed their drinks and took off. Lunch hour is really busy for them Bree was glad not to have their job.

They ate a while in silence neither sure what to say to one another. This is why Bree broke it off. Their relationship was amazing in the beginning but the flame died down and things just began to get weird. Bree knew this wasn't it, Billy wasn't the one but he had other opinions about their relationship. The waitress came back with their drinks and quickly took off again

"So are you with anyone now?" Bree asked after five minutes of silence.

"There is someone but I don't know. I think she's seeing me and someone else," Billy answered before taking another bite.

"Ouch, I'm sorry," Bree apologized feeling bad for him. Billy shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry it just means my special someone is still out there waiting for me, maybe even right in front of me right now," Billy said making Bree blush.

"Billy sorry I ended things for a reason and-" Bree began.

"Sorry I didn't mean you I meant that beauty behind you," Billy interrupted Bree as he looked behind her. Bree turned around to see who he meant. Bree quickly picked out Claire from the crowd. She stood out with her clean crisp white corporate outfit followed by a group of grey suit investors. She seemed busy talking away and showing them around the park.

"You mean Claire did she meet you at the docks too?" Bree asked turning back and taking another bite of food.

"You mean you got to meet her? That's not fair I got this weird guy to show me around. I think he maybe fancied me a little bit," Billy commented not taking his eyes off Claire till she disappeared.

That comment made Bree laugh and Billy's silly grin reappeared on his face when he heard Bree's laugh.

"Yea I remember I had to keep men away from you too," Bree laughed remembering the past a bit.

"Yea I felt bad. My heart was already stolen by another beauty already," Billy responded placing his silverware down and watching Bree. Bree's laugh stopped abruptly as she lost her appetite. At least she managed to eat most of the burger and fries.

"We are ready for the check please oh and split it please," Bree called out to their waiter who was passing by.

"Yes, ma'am I will be right back with that," he responded before taking off again.

"Bree-"

"Billy no. I keep telling you time and time again we are done. There is nothing left for you to fight for," Bree responded.

"Let me be the judge of that. Please Bree I just want to see if we can be friends again. I care about you still and I know you're not interested-" Billy paused when the waiter returned and gave them the check. Both Billy and Bree had their cards ready and the waiter left again. "Please Bree just help me move on. I really need your help to move on please."

Bree paused for a moment. _Help_ him move on? Well Bree has to admit it would be nice to be friends again and move on from this. It would also be nice to have support to help Alan finish his life's work but Bree didn't feel comfortable with this at all. Billy made her uncomfortable a _lot_.

The waiter came back with their cards. Bree thanked the waiter and got up from her seat. Billy followed without missing a beat wanting Bree's answer.

"Billy I'm sorry but my answer is-"

Bree was cut off by Billy who in one motion put his arm around Bree and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss brought back to Bree a hundred memories that she has long forgotten. The memories resurfaced and made Bree's heart race and her mind to become confused.

Slap!

Anger flowed out of Bree in waves. She wanted to punch him and hurt him more but seeing that they were in the middle of a crowded theme park main street Bree controlled herself.

"Don't you dare do that EVER again! Don't come near me. Don't talk to me. Stay away from me! Understand that?" Bree spat out at him huffing.

Billy had his hand were Bree slapped him. To Bree's great satisfaction it looked like she actually hurt him.

"Sorry Bree. I just been waiting to do that again for five years. I won't do that again I'm sorry, that was stupid," He apologized.

"Yes you are stupid. Get it through your thick head we are done okay?" Bree spat out angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry I'll stay away an just go back to being your assistant I promise but can I ask you one thing though?" Billy asked.

"What?" Bree spat annoyed.

"Can you help set up a meeting between me and Claire?"

"Ugh!" Bree cried out as before she stomped away.

 **Hehe Billy is a dork. Owen has Bree's number now and somewhere special he wants to take her. I'm really excited to write that chapter soon! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. What's Wrong

13 What's Wrong?

Bree wished she could make Billy disappear, unfortunately though she is stuck with him for the next few months. Bree returned to the compound a bit early from her lunch break. Only a few Navy officers were here. Bree didn't want to sit in the office bored with paper work. Instead she headed straight for the metal staircase leading up to the cat walk above the compound.

Once there Bree slowed down began to observe the raptors. No cameras, notebooks, or anything else. Just observation. The raptors watched her too but with mild interest. Echo was the only one who was watching Bree with real interest. Bree shifted her focus on her too. It intrigued Bree how much Echo watched her. She hasn't growled again at Bree since their first meeting. Nor does she try to intimidate Bree like the other raptors do, especially Blue.

Bree wasn't sure how long she was up there watch Echo but she hears footsteps go up the metal stair case. Whomever it is Bree figured it was just a guard and she was right.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight for sore eyes," a creepy familiar voice calls out. A chill rolled down Bree's spine as she looked toward the voice. It was the Navy Officer Bree insulted his manhood on her first day here. He had a cocky walk as he began to approach her. Bree looked around and saw why.

She was all alone.

Bree got off the railing and began backing away. He was still coming for her.

"Well you must have been beaten up pretty hard then by someone. What's their name so I can congratulate them?" Bree asked, immediately regretting her smart aleck comment. It wiped the cocky smile off his face and gave him an angry look.

"Tough girl eh? I think it's time you learned a lesson," he responds close to Bree now.

Bree trips but catches the railing with one had but the other gets caught by the Navy officer. Bree is immediately slammed on the railing and pinned there by the Navy officer. Bree struggles but the officer is a lot stronger and heavier than she is.

"No point in trying to escape sweetheart, you're mine," he declared and began roaming his hands on Bree and trying to suck on her neck. Bree felt alarmed and frightened. Someone was about to violate her! Bree did the only thing she could do. Bite his ear.

"Argh!" the officer screamed. Bree suddenly felt a blow on her face and fell down on the metal catwalk disorientated. He had backhanded her. Bree regains her vision and sees the raptors below jumping below snapping at her. Her hearing comes back and she hears them screaming and screeching in fury. The naval officer was on top of Bree again.

"You little whore, you're going to regret that!" he exclaimed and starts going at her again. A tear comes out of Bree eye. She tried to keep her legs closed but he forced them open with his knees. He tries to get a hand under her shirt but Bree tried clawing them. Worked for a moment but he pins her arms above her head. Now Bree was trapped and he was free to go for her again.

Trails of tears are now coming out as the man lifts up her shirt and roam around her body. Bree tries to fight him off but he is bigger, stronger, and has all her limbs pinned down. This is it. Bree is about to lose her virginity to this sick pig and she can't do anything about it.

The raptors continued to screech below. Bree's about to accept her fate when suddenly the navy officer on top of her disappears. Bree feels her hands and legs free up and the weight of the man disappear. Immediately Bree sits up and backs away. Bree is confused what she is looking at till she sees Owen's angry face.

Owen picked up the navy officer and throws him down on the catwalk. The whole catwalk shakes with the force Owen used. Owen was nowhere near done with the officer. The way Owen walked towards the man reminded Bree of an avenging warrior. Owen brings his fist in the air for a split second and throws his fist into the face of the officer. Bree could have sworn she heard a crack.

The man yelps out in pain and pathetically tries to crawl away. Owen follows him and throws another fist at the man. Bree's sees his anger, it was almost an unspeakable anger. An anger has been carried around for a while but ignited with this moment.

"You are FIRED! You are going to get your things and get out of here! Do you hear me?" Owen yells out as he throws another punch. The man yelps out in pain.

Bree gets a glance of the officer and sees his face bleeding, bruised, and swelling up. Bree could care less about that scum bag but Bree had to help Owen. Quickly Bree pulls down her shirt and gets up as fast as she could. She was still a bit disoriented from the blow she suffered to her head but got up and ran towards Owen.

Owen lifted his hand for another punch but Bree grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Stop it Owen! Stop it!" Bree demanded not letting go of his arm. Owen froze under Bree's touch. Bree had no idea what to do next but held on to his arm. It was probably a few seconds but to Bree it felt like forever they stood there awkwardly like that before Owen lowered his arm to his sides. Bree noticed vehicles returning and parking.

"You," Owen called out to another navy officer whom came around the corner. "Take this scum bag out of here and make sure he is on the next boat out of here."

"Yes Sir," the officer answered and came right over. He does not question the scene presented before him.

"I need to get out of here," Owen mumbled under his breath. Quickly Owen walks away from Bree and the two Navy officers. Bree felt something was wrong and chased after him.

"Owen wait up!" she called out to him.

Owen didn't turn to look back at her.

Bree tried her best to catch up but two of her steps matched one of his. By the time Bree made it to the parking lot where Owen disappeared but she heard a motorcycles engine turn on. Without checking who it was Bree jumped on her motorcycle.

"Hey Bree where are you going?" Bree managed to hear Billy ask her. He was just arriving from his break. Bree ignored him and turned on her bike and follow Owen down the dirt road.

 **Owen's P.O.V.**

Owen was driving instinctively. He was filled up with so much anger and hate he couldn't focus on the roads. It was a good thing he had every twist and turn of these roads memorized or otherwise he might hit a tree. Owen drives at high speed for a very long time knowing exactly where he needs to go. Home.

Owen soon slows down as soon as his bungalow comes into view. Memories threated to over whelm him. Owen stopped his bike and left it behind. Any moment now he might lose control of himself. Owen begins to walk towards his bungalow when he hears the sound of another motorcycle come up behind him.

"Owen!" Bree called out. Owen could feel his face go pale. He was about to have an episode again but she was here. She can't see him like that.

"Go home," Owen ordered without looking back.

Owen heard Bree turn off her motorcycle. He didn't hear anything else. Was she coming for him? Curiosity got the best of him and he looked back. Bree was right on his tail following him home. Strange, he couldn't hear her footsteps just his own.

"Go home I said," Owen repeated.

"No," Bree defied. Owen wish his Alpha authority could work on Bree right now. He needed to be alone.

Owen reached the steps of his bungalow. Without hesitation he steps inside and turns to close the door behind him. That didn't work. Bree stopped him by putting her foot in the way. It probably hurt a lot because he wasn't being gentle. She only flinched though and shoved her way inside.

Owen left her alone by his doorway and sat on the couch, trying not to pull his hairs out. Memories were beginning to flood him and overwhelm him. His hands became like fists again. Veins in his arm began to show on his arm. He was trying really hard not to start rocking back and forth.

Without warning Bree gentle put her hand on his arm and began trying to sooth him. Her touch was electric. Contagious. Once she started touching him he wanted more. Without warning Owen pulled Bree into a hug. She yelped but came into his chest anyway without further complaint after that initial shock.

He held her tight. It was intoxicating her touch. A comfort he hasn't felt in a very long time. He held her as the waves of memories came one at a time. One by one they came again. One by one they also left again. Owen knows he held on to Bree for a long time but Bree didn't try to push him away so he continued to hold her for support.

Bree was returning the hug. Owen was sure she was confused what was going on but grateful she didn't ask anything or say anything. She held on to him too. Rubbed his back which helped him stay grounded. When the last memory passed Owen held on to her for one more moment before releasing her. He reluctantly did but so did Bree which surprised him. Then he saw her face. A bruise was forming there.

"Oh gosh, here I am seeking comfort from you when you are the one that needs help," Owen realized. He gets up from the couch and goes to the fridge. Bree follows.

"I'm okay, thanks to you. Are you okay?" she asks. Her concern for him over her own touched him.

"I'll live, here let's put this on your face," Owen had prepared a bag of ice and put a rag around it. Gently he put it to her face. Bree winces but then grabs the bag of ice from his hands. Her hand brushes against his. Owen felt the urge to hold her hand but decided not to. He didn't want to give Bree any wrong ideas.

"Thank you for that. It's been a while since anything had triggered my PTSD," Owen explained looking anywhere but at Bree. It was embarrassing to admit that. He opens his fridge for a drink.

"It was the least I could do after what you did for me first. That guy was going to be the one to take my virginity away from me," Bree exclaimed. Owen chokes on his drink.

"You're a virgin?" Owen asks surprised. "I'm sorry but aren't you thirty?"

Now it was Bree's turn to feel embarrassed. Her cheeks went pink as she took in a deep breath.

"Yes and?" she challenges.

"Sorry you just never hear of someone you now our age still being a virgin you know," Owen tried to explain himself.

"I know," Bree answers leaving Owen with a lot of questions on his mind. Owen wasn't sure if it was appropriate for him to ask.

"So you and Billy never, um," Owen wasn't sure how to continue. Bree gave him a small smile then shook her head.

"No, I told him from the beginning I wouldn't allow him to touch me unless there was a ring on my finger." Bree explained. Owen leaned on the counter in his small kitchen.

"Is it a religious reason why you have decided to wait?" Owen asks curious.

"My grandmother, she use to tell me these beautiful stories of true love and what it was like and stuff," Bree looked away smiling at the memories. "She was the religious one in our house. She taught me that if I wanted to experience that true love that I should wait. So when I give that away to my special someone it would be special for both of us."

"What if you're special someone isn't a virgin or doesn't share your same views?" Owen asks. Bree shrugged.

"I don't know. I know it's an old fashion idea and a lot of people lose it early on. Whoever my special someone is if they are not a virgin that's okay. I'm just conserving mine and as long as they respect that then I don't mind what they believe or what they have done," Bree explains.

Owen absorbs the information and takes a swig of his drink.

"You don't happen to have anything else to drink do you? Anything non-alcoholic?" Bree asks taking away the ice from her face for a moment.

A pretty good bruise showed on her cheek. Owen tries not to linger on it and open up his fridge. He takes out a Coca Cola bottle and hands it to Bree. He saved the left over bottles from the meeting they had. She reaches for it an Owen notices more bruises on her wrists.

"That scum bag," Owen mumbles. Anger flared in him again. Bree looks down at her wrists and shivers at the memory.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it there sooner," Owen apologized.

"How did you even know we were there? Didn't you have a meeting you were supposed to be at?" Bree questioned.

"I was supposed to have a meeting today yes but when I got there it was cancelled. So I came back because I left a few things unfinished in the office. When I got here though I heard the raptors screeching like crazy. I went to the cage first to see what was going on when I saw-" Owen cut himself off. The memory of seeing Bree being attacked like that upset him a lot.

"Well thank you for coming for me," Bree thanked. Owen nodded.

"Just stay with someone you trust from now on okay? Me, Barry, Billy, Eric," Owen began naming off. Bree made a face when he mentioned Billy.

"Ugh, don't remind me of Billy. I'm still angry at him," Bree pleaded. She walked back towards the couch. Owen followed.

"Why? What happened on your lunch date?" Owen teased. Bree rolled her eyes at him.

"It wasn't a date," she exclaimed. "Any way I took care of it already. I'm sure he has a big bruise on his cheek too now."

"What did he do?"

"He kissed me," Bree answered. "Then he asked me if I could hook him up with Claire Dearing."

Owen tensed up at the mention of her name again. It's been a while since their disastrous first date but Owen was still upset about it. Feelings for someone don't usually disappear overnight.

"Stupid," Owen answered.

"I know right? Any way I made sure he doesn't try to pull stupid stunt like that again," Bree reassured him.

"Good because if I hear he tries anything like that again he will have to deal with me," Owen promised cracking his knuckles for emphasis. Bree laughed at that.

"So what happened to you? I've never seen you act like that before," Bree questions. Owen pretended to be concentrated on the drink in his hand.

"I have PTSD," he answered without further explanation. Bree is his friend but he still felt embarrassed admitting it out loud.

"I figured something like that. Billy and Dr. Grant had to see a therapist after Isla Sorna," Bree explained. "Do you have a hard time sleeping too?"

That was the first time anyone has outright asked him that question. Took him by a bit of a surprise.

"Yea I do. I specifically requested to be away from everyone else so no one hears me at night when I have one of my… nightmares," Owen hesitantly answered. He didn't want to look at Bree. He didn't want to see the silent judgement or fake understanding everyone usually displayed. But Bree surprised him again.

Instead of giving fake words of comfort or fake words of understanding she put her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand and held it. She wasn't trying to pretend anything or fix anything. She was just there for him. Owen leaned his head on top of hers and let his fingers intertwine with hers. Neither of them spoke for a while.

Owen however noticed the lighting in his bungalow changed. It was late now but he didn't want Bree to go home yet.

"Do you mind if I put on a TV show on?" Owen asks as he reaches for the remote. Bree shakes her head and Owen turns on the TV. It takes a while to find something he didn't mind watching. Then he found a channel playing Parks and Recreation.

"Do you mind if we watch this?" Owens asks.

"I don't mind, I actually kind of like this show. Andy Dwyer is a handsome guy to look at," Bree teased. Owen rolled his eyes but smiled any way. He was really liking Bree's company and was happy to find an excuse to keep her around a little longer.


	14. Good Morning!

14 Good Morning

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

Bree felt so warm and happy when she woke up. She couldn't remember why exactly. All she knew is that she didn't want to get up at all.

She had an interesting dream last night but the memories of that dream were slipping away very quickly. Only one thing stood out to her from that dream. Owen.

Bree was falling very hard for Owen. The more she told herself to forget about her feelings the stronger they became. Every time she sees Owen the more she finds things she likes about him.

Yesterday he came to her rescue. Then later they had an intimate moment as they both confessed things they wouldn't normally share with anyone. Bree was so surprised to find Owen had PTSD. He was so strong and silly sometimes, she had no idea what he suffered when he was alone. She still has no idea what memories triggers his PTSD but a lot of things about Owen made more sense now.

His behavior when someone puts themselves in trouble, his behavior towards stupidity or bullies, his alpha nature, and his willingness to put his life in danger for others. Something must have happened during his time with the Navy. Bree wasn't sure if she will ever find out but was happy Owen trusted her. Owen probably has no idea the lengths Bree was now willing to go through for him. Her feelings are real and powerful. Bree just didn't know if Owen will ever share her same feeling in return.

Light was now shining through the blinds right on Bree's face. Bree made a move to roll away but only found herself stuck. Something was wrapped around her waist. Maybe she tossed and turned a lot last night thus getting her blanket stuck around herself.

Bree went to remove the blanket off herself when her eyes shot open. She was expecting to feel her soft, cotton sheets. Instead she felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well good morning beautiful," Owen whispered in her ear.

Bree let out a shriek and found herself on the floor.

"Bree!" A half asleep Owen called out. Owen helped Bree up on her feet but as soon as she was up she backed away from Owen.

"Uh, we didn't do anything did we?" Was the first thing that came out of Bree's mouth. She looks around the room trying to remember properly what happened last night but having a hard time because her brain was still not fully functional.

"I don't think so. We are both still dressed in our work clothes from yesterday. I had half a drink, you only had a soda. I'm pretty sure we just fell asleep on the couch by accident last night," Owen reassured as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

Bree looks at all the evidence Owen pointed out and agreed nothing happened. That was a relief but that doesn't explain how they got into that intimate position. Bree remembers sitting upright and holding Owen's hand.

Holding Owen's hand. They actually held hands last night. Is that normal for friends to do? Bree wasn't sure. Only friends she ever had was Billy and Dr. Grant. She certainly never held Dr. Grants hand. Billy never held her hand till after they started dating. So what did that mean last night? What did anything mean last night?

Bree forgot Owen was still waiting for Bree to say something. She has gotten lost in her own head again she forgot he was physically there in front of her.

"Um well, I better get going then. We have work to do," Bree let out nervous laugh and unsure of what else to say. Wanting to hide her blush she heads for the door.

"Hey Bree," Owen calls out behind her. Bree pauses by the door.

"It's Saturday," he declared

Bree feels her face blush more.

"We don't have to work today," Owen informed her with a smirk. "And if I recall correctly you agreed to go out with me today."

"I bet you want to go out with me today. So are you calling this a date?" Bree tried to tease back.

Her cheeks where still burning. Owen seemed momentarily thrown off but quickly regained his composure. Another smirk came on his face as he came over towards Bree. Bree found herself backing up until she hit the door. Owen came and put his hand on the door, closing the space between them.

"Do you want it to be a date?" he whispered giving Bree an smoldering look.

Bree knew his eyes were green but never realized how green they were until now that he is inches from her face. They were full of life and joy. Bree could feel her heart fluttering a hundred beats per minutes. Her senses became hyper aware how close he was. Warmth radiating off his body. He was so close he was a mere inches away from being able to kiss her.

"Uh," was all Bree could manage.

"I'm just teasing you," Owen smiled and backed away. Allowing room for Bree to start thinking clearly again.

"Are you teasing me or too scared to go out on a date with me?" Bree teased back. Her heart still fluttering from the moment they just shared.

"You think I'm scared of going on a date with you?" Owen asked, shocked Bree could think such thing of him.

"I don't know, are you?" Bree teased, feeling this conversation is take a new direction.

"Okay fine," Owen called out. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight."

"What?" Bree wasn't heard him correctly.

"Dinner tonight, you and I. I actually know the perfect place to take you," Owen looked lost in thought.

Bree was shocked. Was this really happening?

"Really?" was all Bree could manage.

"Yea, do you not want to go?" Owen asked a bit concerned.

"No I mean yes I do. I do want to go. I-I just um wasn't expecting you to- to," Bree was tripping over her own words. What was happening? She never acts like this.

"Well you challenged me so I took on the challenge," Owen informed. Bree's heart sank a little bit at that comment.

"Okay then, um when did you want me to meet with you for our other plans?" Bree tried to change the subject. Her heart was hurting but Bree was trying to keep her feelings under control.

"Um well I do have to go to a meeting in an hour," Owen checked his watch.

"Can I meet you in the park maybe at noon?" Owen rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea is there anywhere you want to meet at?" Bree asked really wanting to escape now.

"Well you want to get ready and probably explore the park right? I have your number so I will just text you and meet you wherever you are," he proposed.

"Okay yea, that works," Bree tried to as enthusiastically as she could say. "I guess I'll get going now. I'll see ya later."

Bree doesn't leave Owen much chance to say anything else because she flew out the door after that. Bree felt confused and wanted nothing more than to get ready for this day and clear her mind. Sadly she forgot that she left her motorcycle far away from Owen's bungalow from yesterday's events. Bree made it to her bike and as fast as she could took off down the dirt road back towards her home.

 **Owen's POV**

Owen banged his head against the door filled with regrets of his comments. He made a date because of a challenge? What kind of stupid decision was that? Owen could see it Bree didn't like it either. Owen really wished he could take back what he said.

But he did want that date with Bree. It took him a while but last night he realized there were feelings. Bree feel asleep on him and selfishly he didn't wake her up to send her home. Instead fell asleep next to her and somehow ended up cuddling with her.

He was worried about her reaction in the next day but decided to risk it any way. When he woke up it felt like the best decision ever. It was the best sleep he has had in a very long time and it was amazing to find Bree next to him in the morning. Her hair was a curly mess which Bree forgot about when she woke up. She was so cute disorientated.

All his thoughts of Bree was distracting him. Owen momentarily stopped think about Bree and focused on getting ready for his day. Owen got ready in record time and was at work half an hour later.

"Hey Owen. What are you doing here man?" Barry asked as Owen was passing him on his way to the office.

"I forgot somethings yesterday I need for today's meeting. Just here to pick up some paper work then I will be out of your hair," Owen admitted.

" _Is something up? You look nervous,_ " Barry asked him in French. " _Does it have to do with your meeting with Claire today?_ "

" _No actually, she has been the last person on my mind today,"_ Owen answered avoiding looking at Barry. Owen could feel his annoying I-told-you smile come on.

" _I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I saw this morning Bree's bike at your place,"_ Barry informed him with a smudge smile.

" _I asked her on a date, kind of."_ They reached the office and stepped in. Owen went for his desk for all his paperwork he needed.

" _Kind of? How do you kind of ask a girl to a date?"_ Barry asked confused. Owen took a deep breath before explaining this morning's events.

" _Wow, only you can mess up a date like that,"_ Barry informed him. " _And you haven't even gone out with her on this date yet!"_

 _"I know, I know. I don't know why Claire and Bree make me so nervous. They are the only two women to have ever make me feel nervous for a date,"_ Owen admitted.

" _So you're not over Claire yet huh?"_

" _Nope. Which makes me wonder if I should go out with Bree. There is something special about her and I don't want to ruin my relationship with her because of my feelings for Claire. I don't want her to be a rebound. She doesn't deserve that,"_ Owen expressed his worry.

 _"Well don't treat her as a rebound. Treat her as someone special that you want to know. Stop trying to push her away or ignore your feelings,"_ Barry chastised him.

 _"Yea but wh-"_

 _"You have to go Owen. You're going to be late for your meeting. You know how Claire gets when you're late,"_ Barry informed him.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Owen called out in English to Barry as he rushed out the door.

"Good luck!" Barry called out behind him.

Owen reached the parking lot and was about to leave when the sound of another approaching vehicle caught his attention. Billy was arriving in his car to the compound. Billy parked and began pulling out his equipment he would need for work. Owen changed direction and headed towards Billy.

His meeting with Claire will have to wait.

 **Bree's POV**

Bree felt better after her shower. Maybe it was a good thing she had an official date with Owen later. Either they both revealed they have romantic feelings for each other or Owen reveals he doesn't have feelings for her and Bree can finally get over of any hopes of being with Owen. Focus on her work and leave here in December like she is supposed to.

That last thought made Bree feel a little sad but it was the right thing to do if there was no chance. Bree didn't want to be one of those clinging girls who doesn't know when to let go of a guy. It's not healthy.

Bree felt embarrassed when she arrived home and looked in the mirror. Her curly hair had almost turned into an afro. It was embarrassing to know Owen saw her like that. Her stupid curly hair. Bree was attacking it with a brush when someone knocked on her door.

 _Who in the world could it be?_

Thankfully Bree was dressed and at least her hair wasn't in a huge knot anymore so Bree decided to answer the door.

She felt a bit fearful. Was it Owen? Did he decide he was not interested and no longer wanted to go on a date with her? A million questions ran through Bree's mind as she approached the door. The person knocked one more time before Bree reached the door.

She unlocks the door and opens it to find herself surprised seeing Billy there.

"Hey," Billy greets with a smile. Bree glared at him.

"Hey."

"I came over to apologize again for my behavior yesterday. That was uncalled for and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I noticed you left early yesterday," Billy said shyly.

"Don't you dare try that again or it's a fist next time," Bree threated as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door way.

"You know you are so cute when you're mad," Billy teased. Bree rolled her eyes at him.

"Well you can see I'm fine. If you don't mind I have to finish getting ready," Bree was ready to close the door in his face when Billy stopped it with his hand.

"Wait I have another question. Are you and Owen dating?" Billy asked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Bree's cheeks started burning again. Was it so obvious to everyone she had feelings for Owen?

"Well for starters Owen threatened me to never try pulling a move on you again. He was acting very protective of you so that made me wonder if you two where together and maybe that's why you slapped me when I kissed you," Billy explained.

"When did Owen talk to you?" Bree questioned.

"Well I accidently went to the compound this morning. I forgot today is Saturday and that we get a day off on Saturday. Feels weird you know taking the weekend off. We never do that when we are digging up dinosaur bones."

"Yea, that part does feel weird. It feels even weirder being here on this island and using our weekends to explore the park like tourists. I'm not use to being a tourist," Bree admitted.

"So you didn't answer my question. Are you and Owen together?" Billy insisted. He looked curious rather than jealous.

"We actually have our first date tonight," Bree admitted.

"Really and you're going like that? Come on you need to change, here I can help you," Billy offered as he pushed himself in Bree's bungalow.

"Make yourself at home," Bree called out sarcastically.

"Thanks I will," Billy retorted back.

He went straight for Bree's tiny bedroom and opened her tiny closet. Bree was glad she had a dresser where her intimate clothing was stored. Bree was going to make sure Billy didn't go probing around in there.

"Hmmm, let's get you out of those paleontology clothes and get you into something for the outdoors. Here wear these," Billy threw some clothes at her. Bree caught them and inspected what he gave her.

"My yoga Capri and a sports bra? You're joking," Bree dumped her clothes on her bed.

"No I'm not. Have you seen Owen? He is an outdoors kind of guy for sure. He is probably going to take you out on some sort of adventure for sure. You have to be ready for whatever he throws at you," Billy defended.

"I'm not wearing a sports bra on a first date," Bree argued.

"You did for me," Billy wiggled his eye brows. That earned him a pillow to the face.

"I was just teasing. It's just so fun getting you riled up. Here wear this top," Billy threw her another article of clothing. This time it was Bree's favorite workout shirt. On the front it read "Working off my adipose." Then there was a picture of an adipose lifting weights.

"I'm not going to wear this in front of him," Bree complained.

"Why not? He might as well find out you're a nerd. Plus you know if he can't get your nerdism then he doesn't deserve you," Billy informed. "Plus it does look good on you."

Bree stared at her shirt for a moment.

"Fine, I'll change. Don't even think about following me to the bathroom," Bree threatened. Billy smiled.

"Scout's Honor," he promised making the scout hand signal. Bree rolled her eyes and went to change. When she came back out Billy was sitting on her bed and appraised her then gave her a look of approval.

"Why are you doing this?" Bree asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I told you, I want to move on. Get some closure from our time together." Billy looked away sad.

"Then why are you trying to reconnect with me?" Bree pushed.

"Well just cause I want to move on doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. I really do want to be your friend again Bree. I still love you," Billy answered. Bree was about to say something but Billy put his hand up.

"Wait let me finish. I still love you but it is so much worse for me to be away from you. I can't stop thinking about you nonstop but at least now I think can. After seeing you knowing you're okay and moving on happily with your life I feel like I can finally start letting go. You didn't need me like I thought you did and now I'm realizing I don't need you like I once did either." Billy paused.

"Look I just want to be your friend and move on. I want to find someone someday who really needs me and someone who I need in return. I think when you find someone who you can't live without, someone who helps you in your darkest moments and your brightest moments, someone who helps you become a better person and vice versa that's love. That's love and that's clearly not the case between us anymore. But I still care so I want to be your friend if you allow me," Billy finished looking at Bree hopefully. Bree studied his face for a moment before answering.

"Why didn't you say that yesterday instead of trying to kiss me? Would have saved a lot of trouble yesterday," Bree smiled.

"Trouble? What trouble? Did something happen yesterday and that's why you had to leave work early? Did I make you and Owen have a fight?" Billy asked. Bree took a deep breath and told Billy everything that happened after lunch yesterday till this morning. Billy showed all the appropriate expressions with every part of the story but by the end he was smiling a huge smile like he knew something.

"I think you might have found the one. Who knew you had to travel half way around the world to a remote little island to find him. Who knows maybe if I'm lucky enough I will find my special person too," Billy sighed.

"Maybe Miss Claire Dearing is available," Bree teased.

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind going out with her. She looks hot! I wonder how she would look in a sports bra."

That earned Billy an elbow in his rib cage.

 **I had a writers block this week when I began writing this chapter. Hope you guys still liked it. Let me know if you did or not. Constructive criticism is good too. I promise the next chapter they are finally going on their date! I got half of the chapter written today! So excited! Thanks for the reviews!**


	15. The Date

15 The Date

Bree took another swig of water as she studied the map in her hands. It was hot outside. As usual, she had her hair up in a ponytail. Bree was happy to see her tan coming back nicely. She did put on sunscreen just in case. It has been a long time since she's been anywhere where she could tan this well.

"There it is," Bree mumbled to herself.

She had been looking for the labs where they create the dinosaurs. She didn't realize it was in the Innovation Center where she met Claire her first day here but then again she didn't get a good look there because Claire quickly whisked her away that day.

Bree was close so she took off down the crowded main street.

Bree couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and impressed again as she entered the innovation center. Again holograms of the dinosaurs walked around her making her feel small and insignificant. Well, smaller and more insignificant than usual.

Bree walked around the building. She watched the children ran around excitedly trying out all the activities the building offered. Many parents ran behind their kids tiredly but excited too. Bree found a tour group preparing to go view the labs. She kept to the back of the pack. Not caring to hear the tour guide speak. Soon they were ready and the tour guide leads the group down a hallway.

Bree felt like they were transported to another place when they turned a corner. The layout of the labs was very different from the rest of the building. Clean, sleek, and sophisticated. A glass separated the tourist from the scientists. Bree watched as the scientists ignored the strands of staring tourist and worked. Some were studying gibberish on a computer screen. Others charts or paperwork. Bree noted everyone wore white lab coats except for one person.

One man stood out to Bree. He was Asian and seemed to be maybe in his early forties. You could tell he was well off. The park must be paying him millions. He smiled to his coworkers but seemed focus to be somewhere. He stopped by a wall and looked around the room. Bree then noticed there was a numeric pad on the wall.

He seemed satisfied with his observation. Quickly he typed a four digit number in the wall and put his finger on a finger scanner. The wall popped open to reveal a door. The man opened the door as little as possible to step through and closed the door quickly behind him.

Bree felt it was weird. If they had a secret lab they didn't want people to see then why put it in front of tourists? Why not just have it somewhere else where the tourists are not allowed. Tourists are not allowed to see the Raptors yet so they have their compound far away from the park. So why not hide the lab better?

Bree's focus broke when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Owen. Bree opened up the text.

" **Just got out of the meeting. Sorry, it took so long. Where are you?"**

Bree smiled as her heart start racing with anticipation.

 ** _"I'm in the innovation center. Taking a tour through the labs."_**

Bree sent the text. Feeling nervous Bree tried to focus on the rest of the tour. Fifteen minutes passed. The tour guide showed them the labs for extracting DNA, fertilizing eggs, and the nursery where the young baby dinosaurs would hatch. Bree checked her phone again, nothing.

"Ready to go?" Owen asked behind her, making Bree squeak unintentionally.

"Wow, I never would have guessed you're a squeaker." He teased with a smirk.

Bree's cheeks turned red as she straightened herself out.

"I'm not, I don't know where that came from," Bree tried to pass it off as an anomaly. "Where did you come from?"

"I know this place like the back of my hand. Are you ready? You don't mind cutting the tour short do you?" Owen asked pointing out Bree's group which was already leaving them behind.

"Nope, so where are we going?" Bree asked trying to mask her excitement.

"You will see," Owen smiled. He grabbed Bree's hand to lead her around the next tour group coming through the labs.

Neither Bree nor Owen noticed they were being watched.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Where are we?" Bree asked as she noticed a long line of people waiting for something. They rode Owen's motorcycle through the back roads but still being unfamiliar with the island Bree had no idea where they were. They were somewhere in the middle of the jungle.

"Have you ever been in a canoe before?" Owen asked as he parked and picked his backpack from his motorcycle.

"I canoed a bit in the Everglades in Florida. It's been a while, though," Bree explained as she followed Owen towards the line.

"Good, this will be a little bit easier then. Do you mind waiting a bit? I need to change," Owen explained as a locker room came into view.

"Go ahead. I need to change too," Bree was really happy Billy made her come prepared with things now. He was right, Owen was going to take her on an outdoors adventure.

Bree and Owen separated to go to their gender locker room. Bree luckily found an empty stall to change into. She put on a cute one piece bathing suit with female board shorts and put on a pair of water shoes and life vest she was given when she entered the locker room.

Before leaving the locker room Bree checked herself in a mirror. She felt she looked okay but was nowhere near as beautiful as the other women in the locker room whom Bree felt like they were models. After checking her hair was okay and stuff she left the locker room.

Outside Owen stood patiently. He wasn't wearing his life vest yet. It was slung over his shoulder. He wore a pair of board shorts and a plain white shirt. Bree thought he looked like a male swimsuit model.

"Hey," Bree called out. Owen looked at her and appraise her. He gave her a smile which Bree shyly returned.

"Wow, I have to say you look amazing dressed like that. You should come to work like that more often," Owen winked. Bree rolled her eyes at him only causing Owen to chuckle.

"Come on this way," Owen showed her. He reached for her hand without a second thought. Bree tentatively accepted his hand. Together they walked down a dirt road around the line of tourist to the front where tour groups were being assigned.

"Hey Jim, have a canoe for me?" Owen asked as they arrived.

"Hey, Owen! Yea I have your canoe right here. Got your employee ID?" Jim asked as he went out on the dock to prep their canoe. Owen pulled out his badge and scanned it on a computer that was up on the docks.

"Did I need my badge?" Bree asked worriedly because she didn't have hers, she accidentally forgot it in her locker.

Owen shook his head and motioned for Bree to follow. Bree followed Owen to where their canoe waited for them. Owen climbed into the canoe with ease. Bree on the other hand nearly fell into the water.

"Careful there. Have you ever been canoeing before?" Jim asked after he caught Bree's arm, preventing her from plunging into the water.

"Yes it's just been a while," Bree explained feeling embarrassed and her cheeks warm up.

"Okay well, at least you have Owen with you. You better hurry along. I will be sending a group right behind you pretty soon. Have fun!" Jim waved.

Bree sat in the front of the canoe. Without looking at Owen she began to paddle. They paddled away from the dock and quickly picked up a rhythm with their paddling. It was beautiful. The water was clear, large ancient trees hung over their heads providing shade. It felt like they were gradually traveling back in time. Back before humans ever landed on this island.

"So you love the outdoors?" Bree said trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes, it feels invigorating to be outside," Owen commented. Bree nodded in agreement to that statement.

"It's beautiful out here but where are we going? Where does this river lead to?" Bree questioned. Canoeing couldn't be the only thing they were doing.

"You will see," Owen repeated again.

Bree looked back at him. He gave her a mischievous smile. Like he knew a secret and was purposely hanging it in front of her without revealing what it was.

"You keep saying that," Bree complained facing forward again.

"Well, it's a surprise. Do you know what a surprise is?" Owen teased.

Bree turned her head a bit to stick her tongue out at him. Owen chuckled then rocked the boat.

"Stop that!" Bree exclaimed gripping the sides of the canoe. Owen rocked the boat again laughing.

"Stop that! There might be something in the water!" Bree exclaimed.

"What like a mosasaur? We only have one here and she's in her tank," Owen countered.

"Still, I don't want to be falling in," Bree complained looking at the water. It was clean but you still couldn't see all the way down. "Wait you guys have a mosasaur here?"

Owen chuckled. Bree knew her fear was irrational now but after her disastrous canoeing trip in Florida, she still felt fearful of falling in again. Plus she was now imagining a mosasaur in the water hunting them.

"I promise I won't let you fall in. That would ruin the surprise." Owen repeated.

"Again with the surprise; what is the surprise?" Bree insisted feeling annoyed. Bree's vision suddenly went dark. Owen was covering her eyes.

"Stop paddling. The river will take it from here," Owen instructed.

"What do you mean-"

"Shh, listen!"

Bree then heard it. The sound of a dinosaur roaring up ahead. Excitedly Bree removed Owens' hands and took a look for herself. Her heart leaped and her jaws dropped as a Brachiosaurus appeared between the trees lowered its head to take a drink from the river.

She was the most beautiful thing Bree ever saw. Her long neck was huge and powerful. Her skin gray and tough. Bree was probably just as long as the dinosaurs head!

They were about to pass the brachiosaurus when it lifted its head to take a good look at them. Bree didn't realize she was leaning over the canoe until that moment. She sat back down and scooted away from the dinosaur.

"Holy cow we are way too close to this dinosaur," Bree exclaimed as they passed the brachiosaurus.

"Don't worry these dinosaurs are friendly," Owen explained as he continued on rowing.

"Friendly? Sure that was a herbivore but that doesn't mean they are not dangerous. Just with one wrong step, a brachiosaurus could squish a person like an ant," Bree argued.

"Well it's a good thing we are in the water then," Owen countered.

"We are not safe even in the water, again a Brachiosaurus could-"

"Bree it's okay I promise they won't hurt you here okay. Look!" Owen pointed up ahead. Bree wanted to argue but instead looked at the direction Owen pointed to. Bree's mouth dropped again. A clearing appeared and this time it wasn't just a Brachiosaurus. There were the Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, gallimimus, and more! Whole herds of dinosaurs coexisting together!

Bree was silent with awe and Owen smiled brightly behind her, knowing how much she was enjoying this. They were silent the rest of the trip. Bree tried recording everything she could in her mind. Size, color, behaviors, numbers, family groups, etc, etc. She so wished she had brought her equipment with her. She knew she was coming back here again. Soon the dinosaurs disappeared and a dock appeared where they got off the canoe.

"Wow, I feel like I should go home and write a whole book about this! It was incredible seeing them alive! So much more than just studying their bones in the dirt!" Bree exclaimed. She couldn't stop smiling. It felt like it was going to be permanently there.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that experience. I'm sorry to tell you though you're not going home yet anytime soon. I still have more things to show you around here. Come on," Owen took hold of her hand and sprinted down the dirt path.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, I have to say this is the most amazing date I have ever been on," Bree admitted as she continued to stroke the baby Triceratops in her arms. The baby of this dinosaur turned out to be much smaller than she anticipated. She remembered the fully grown triceratops from the canoe trip. Also, the young ones that were in the kids petting zoo here. It's incredible how much they grow!

"Was that a compliment for me? The first one I have heard all day," Owen teased as he carried a baby gallimimus.

Bree blushed. It was true, she had been questioning the safety of the park and all their activities today. Bree realized she sounded like her dad and Dr. Alan. That's embarrassing.

"Sorry I tried coming here with an open mind but I guess Dr. Alan's paranoia about this place still rubbed off on me," Bree explained looking down at the dinosaur she carried.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected. You have been studying these dinosaurs from their bones and all the evidence shows they are dangerous, which is true," Owen agreed as he handed his dinosaur back to a scientist who came to her. "That's why there are people like me here."

"What exactly did they say you would be doing here?" Bree asked curiously.

"Excuse me I need to take her back now," a scientist interrupted.

"Oh, okay, here ya go," Bree handed over the baby dinosaur. Bree looked back at Owen expecting an answer but she saw a smile instead.

"What?" She asked.

"You are a southern girl huh. Your accent slipped a bit there," he teased.

"Told ya," Bree let out on purpose this time.

"Ready for dinner? I know I'm starving," Owen emphasized his hunger by rubbing his belly.

A brief flash back to shirtless Owen flashed in Bree's mind before she pushed it out of mind.

"Sure, I'll pay this time. You already took care of lunch."

"Oh no this is a date remember and I am a gentleman. I can take care of dinner," Owen argued with his Alpha tone.

Bree smiled at Owen.

"You do know I'm not one of your Raptors right? Your Alpha command doesn't work on me. Plus I also owe us drinks remember?" Bree countered as she began walking out.

Suddenly Bree was pulled back and wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She looked up as Owen stared down at her intensely.

"Oh doesn't now?" He teased with a low seductive tone staring intently into her eyes. Bree felt her heart start beating faster.

"Nope," she replied quickly pulling away from his arms.

"Fine, who ever makes it to Margaritaville first pays for dinner. Go!" he yelled taking off out of the building.

"Hey, no fair!"Bree yelled, laughing from behind. She couldn't help but smile. Bree knew she really was falling hard for Owen now.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Not fair you know this park like the back of your hand," Bree quoted as she tried to catch her breath. She tried to catch up with Owen but with her short legs, she had no chance.

"I choose a place you knew already," Owen countered breathing heavily too but nowhere near as much as Bree.

"I've only been here once!"

"Hello, table for two?" a server asked.

"Yes please," Owen answered. "I'll have the check at the end. Don't give it to her, she lost."

"Fine, whatever, you win," Bree gave in.

"Yes," Owen exclaimed with a fist in the air.

"This way please," the server instructed. The server showed them over to a booth and place silverwares and menus on the table.

"Anything to drink?"

"Tequila for me," Owen replied.

"Water and a Sprite for me," Bree requested. She was so thirsty from her run.

"Okay, I will be right back with your order." The Server disappeared and Bree had no idea what to say next. This is one of those moments Bree always feels stupid for. Not knowing how to stop the weird, awkward silence from coming.

"So how do you like the island so far?" Owen asked as he picked up his menu.

"I have to admit, this place has surprised me. So much more incredible than I imagined. I do have my doubts though," Bree admitted as she began to view her menu.

"What doubts?" Owen questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure if your security is as good as you guys think it is. I can see so many things going wrong here," Bree explained as she eyed something she liked off the menu.

"Here are your drinks, need a few minutes still?" The server interrupted.

"Yes please," Owen answered, never taking his eyes off the menu. The server nodded and walked away tending to other tables.

"I do agree with you security isn't as tight as it needs to be. Plus they hire too many rookies. Rookies who forget that man is no longer at the top of the food chain now," Owen blurted out as he viewed the menu.

"Says the man who thinks he is Alpha," Bree teased.

"I am Alpha," Owen defended smiling.

"I don't know, that incident in their cage earlier this week made it seem like your not their alpha yet," Bree commented.

Owen slammed his menu down and his expression drastically changed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked clearly offended.

"Sorry I didn't mean-" Bree began.

"What did you mean? Because right now you're beginning to sound like the people who run this place." Owen retorted, angrily.

"Okay listen all I meant is I have a theory that in the Raptors mind you and Blue might be equals. Not Alpha and Beta. That's all I meant," Bree defended putting her hands up.

Owens expression changed from anger to understanding and a bit of shame and finally worry. It was strange how he was behaving. Why the change all of the sudden? All day he has been happy, as they talked, made lots of jokes and teased each other.

"Oh, so that is your theory of why I can't fully control the Raptors yet?" Owen asked bringing his tone down as well.

"Control? You're not dealing with machines or people here Owen. These are extinct animals, who only have their very deeply ingrained instincts from their time to navigate and survive in our modern world. They don't understand anything about this world anymore. Until they understand who you are and what they are here to do I don't think you are going to make much progress with them." Bree answered leaning back in her seat. Their date was beginning to feel weird.

"I know who they are. I have watched them grow up since birth," Owen answered irritated picking up his menu again. He opened it back up and stared at it nervously. It almost looked as if he were trying to hide behind it.

 _'What did I do?'_ Bree began to wonder. She was just trying to tease him like she had all day but now Owen took it offensively. Well, maybe he took it so personally because it took a shot at his 'manliness'. It's not what she meant to do.

Bree continued to browse over the menu even though she already knew what she wanted. It was quiet and awkward at the table now. Bree had no idea how to break it. Bree could feel her heart now dropping.

"I think she is gone now," Owen said out loud startling Bree. She now looked at him and realized he was staring past her now. Bree looked back to see who he was looking for.

"Who's gone now?" Bree asked not seeing any one person stand out.

"Hello, Mr. Grady and Miss Malcolm," Claire's ice, cold, machine voice rang out.

"Shit," Owen cussed.

 **Sorry for pausing for almost a year on this story. Lost of things happened in my life and just go so busy and overwhelming I couldn't write. I am back now and am very determined to finish writing my story now. Thank you for all of your likes and reviews. It really motivated me to come back. I promise I will have another chapter soon!**


End file.
